Set Up For Disaster
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Actress Santana Lopez and Broadway legend Rachel Berry just met, but what happens when they are forced to pretend to date for publicity? Now rated M, simply because of a couple of chapters. For the most part, its rated T, but I had to put the rating as M.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry sat on the floor of her New York apartment. She knew she should be getting ready for some premiere party she was supposed to go to, but she didn't really want to get up from her spot. Sighing, she stood up and went into her closet. "It really shouldn't be this difficult to choose a dress." she said out loud. But when she had (it seemed) every dress in every color, it was difficult to choose. She finally decided on one and got ready. The Broadway star arrived to the usual pandemonium that greeted her when she went somewhere. She smiled for the photographers, waves to the fans, and was about to give her first interview when an unfamiliar face caught her eye. She instantly turned to her manager. "Les, who's that girl over there?" she asked.

"That's Santana Lopez, the star of this film." he answered, giving an amused smirk when he saw his client staring at the star, who looked over and slightly waved at Rachel. "Just between you and me, I heard she's single and plays for your team... And doesn't do relationships a lot, which is exactly the type of commitment you need right now." he said, laughing as Rachel sighed.

"I know, I know. _Relationships ruin careers_." she recited.

He smiled. "That's my girl. Here, I'll introduce you. She is managed by a friend of mine." Les said, escorting Rachel.

Santana Lopez took in the sight. She couldn't believe that all this commotion was for her... And her costars, of course. As she was looking around, she saw a pair of eyes looking at her intently. Santana smiled gently and waved at the brunette before turning to her manager. "That's Rachel Berry. She is one of the biggest stars on Broadway." her manager Devon said. She laughed.

"How'd you know what I was going to ask?" she questioned. He rolled his eyes.

"Because you generally ask about every girl who looks famous." he said. Santana scoffed and turned around when they heard a throat being cleared. Behind her was Rachel Berry. "Les! Hey! This is Santana." The Latina offered her hand to the man in front of her.

"It's great to meet you, Santana." he said. The Latina smiled warmly.

"You too." she said noticing the girl also had her hand out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Lopez." the smaller brunette said as they shook hands.

"The pleasure is all mine, Ms. Berry. But please, call me Santana." Santana said. The diva nodded. " Do you want to sit down?" she asked, motioning to the VIP room.

"I'm not VIP tonight." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Then be my plus one." Santana offered. Rachel looked up at Les, who nodded his approval, and looked back at the girl before agreeing. Santana grinned, took Rachel's hand, and led her to the room. "So, Ms. Berry... Where are you from?" Santana asked as they walked.

"You can call me Rachel. And I grew up in New York. You?" Rachel asked, sitting on a couch.

"Small town. Lima, Ohio." Santana said, following her.

"Sorry about that whole meet and greet." Rachel said, attempting to look away from Santana's chest before the girl caught her staring.

"Don't even worry about it, hun." Santana said, turning her head to see Rachel checking her - more specifically a certain PART of her - out and chuckled. "My eyes are up here, sweetness." Santana said with a playful grin. Rachel blushed and Santana laughed. "I'm just teasing you. It's cool if you want to check me out." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow and turned away.

"So anyway... What do you usually do in the VIP rooms? I rarely come in here." Rachel said.

"Really? Because you'd always be VIP in my room." Santana flirted. Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out there. Your pathetic attempts-" Rachel was cut off.

"_Pathetic_?" Santana asked. Rachel simply nodded her head.

"Your _pathetic_ attempts at flirting with me were uncalled for." Rachel said.

"Says the girl who stared at my chest." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes as the managers walked up.

"Hey girls. We were talking and we think you two should date. You know, as a publicity stunt. San, you're relatively knew on the scene." Devon said.

"And Rach, it'll be great promotion for your new play." Les said. The two girls stared at each other.

"Can't I find someone else?" they asked in unison.

"No. Now Rachel sit down. The press is on its way over to catch the first official Pezberry - that's your new relationship name, by the way - kiss. Only answer vague questions until we get a story straight. You've been together for five months, but you were keeping it on the down low while Santana worked on her movie and Rachel was working on her play, but you knew you couldn't keep it a secret now that Santana is moving into Rachel's apartment." Les said.

"Wait, what?" Rachel asked. Santana smirked.

"I do need a place to live..." Santana said.

"Don't give anymore details." Les said, pushing Rachel into Santana's lap.

"That's good. Rachel sit on Santana's lap. Santana, put your arms around her and kiss." Les said. Rachel sighed and sat down. Santana rolled her eyes and kissed her just as the paparazzi showed up.

"This is not okay with me." Rachel whispered against her lips.

"Then why are you going along with it and kissing me back?" Santana asked.

"Just shut up and get this over with." Rachel said. A reporter came up.


	2. Chapter 2

As Santana and Rachel kissed, both girls were hyper aware of a set of eyes (other than the photographers) that was watching them intently. Santana pulled away and rested her head under Rachel's chin. "Can we help you?" she asked, biting back the _'Go away, perv'_ that was threatening to come out of her mouth. She had a feeling that that wouldn't be so good for her still new image, regardless of the situation.

"Sorry... I'm Brian Traner. I just wanted to get the first Pezberry interview. Santana, you look beautiful tonight. You both do. Rachel, I am a huge fan." the reporter said, earning a big smile from the smaller star.

"Oh thank you so much, Brian." Rachel said. Santana had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. _'Girl went from having sarcasm and disdain dripping out of he words to sweet in two seconds flat. Unbelievable.'_ she thought. "Uh... Santana? _Sweetie_?" she heard Rachel force out.

"...Yea... babe?" Santana asked, hoping the heated glare she sent was well disguised.

"Brian asked you a question." her fake girlfriend said.

"Oh. My bad. What's up?" she asked.

"I said, how does it feel to be able to kiss your beautiful girlfriend in public?" Brian asked. Santana smiled.

"Well, Bri... It's... Its something else. I'm not really the _'kiss and tell'_ kind of person, especially not about this little one right here." Santana said, hoping that Rachel got the double meaning. Apparently, she did, because when they leaned in for some _(fake)_ flirty teasing, Rachel made sure to squeeze Santana's hand extra hard.

"So how hard was the separation for filming?" he asked.

"Well, I was in Toronto, so on days where I had more than one day off, I would fly to New York and visit Rachel. We made it work." Santana said. He nodded.

"Rachel, I bet you were happy on those days." Brian said. Rachel nodded.

"Wouldn't you if you knew that _this_," she said, gesturing to Santana's body. She wasn't going to deny that the Latina was attractive. "beautiful woman was coming home to be with you?" Rachel continued. Santana smirked as Brian nodded.

"Are you two in love?" he asked. Santana's eyes widened and Rachel quickly covered.

"Well, Brian, we've only been seeing each other for five months and we were a part for a bit of it. It's still a little too soon to tell." Rachel said. He seemed to accept her answer and Santana breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'll give you two love birds your privacy. Congratulations." he said. Both girls mumbled a _'Thank you'_ in return. "There you have it folks. The first Pezberry interview. I'm Brian Traner. Next up, we will be interviewing Brangelina, right after this." he said before walking away.

"That sucked." Rachel said as Les and Devon got the paparazzi away.

"You'll get better." Les said. Devon nodded in agreement.

"I thought we were pretty good. I liked Brian." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Of course you did. He called you beautiful." Rachel said. Santana smirked.

"So did you sweetness. Let's not forget that." Santana reminded her.

"I think we should." Rachel argued. "Whoa. Hold up. You don't even know me, Berry." Santana said, glaring.

"Well it looks like I'm going to know you quite well, seeing as you're moving into my apartment." Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Well... I hope you're a better roommate than you are with your people skills, because you aren't very good at talking to people, you know?" Santana said. Rachel sighed.

"Look, I'm just going to go enjoy however long I have left to enjoy living alone." Rachel announced. Santana nodded.

"Go right ahead. I don't really care." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Well, you should. You probably have to escort me home, sweetie." Rachel said. Santana's face fell.

"I have to take you home? Why?" Santana asked. Her manager sighed.

"Just do it, San." Devon said. Santana scoffed and stood up.

"Come along, Hobbit." she offered her hand to the diva.

"Wow. What a catch. Can't believe how lucky I am to be with you." Rachel said in a monotone as she grabbed the Latina's hand. "Smile for the camera, Santana." she said just before they exited the curtained area.


	3. Chapter 3

While Rachel had stopped to talk to someone, Santana slipped away to listen to a voicemail that she had been left. As she listened to it, she smiled at who had called her, but rolled her eyes at the reason behind the call. As she and Rachel walked to the Latina's car, Santana spoke. "I have to make a stop on the way to your place. I have to take care of something and then I'll take you home. Is that okay?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yea. What do you have to do?" Rachel asked. Before Santana could answer, her phone rang again ad she put it on speaker phone as she drove.

"Puckerman, I'm on my way. Calm the fuck down." Santana barked into the phone.

_"Mommy said a bad word!"_ a voice on the other end said. Rachel looked over at Santana, who had wide eyes.

"Puck, am I on speakerphone?" Santana asked.

_"Yep."_ a man said, clearly trying not to laugh.

"Lucy, sweetie, Mommy didn't mean to say that. I'll be home soon, okay?" Santana said, using a much gentler tone than before.

_"Okay Mommy. I love you."_ the girl said.

"I love you too, baby girl." Santana said, hanging up the phone.

"You have a daughter?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"She's four." Santana answered. Rachel nodded. "The idiot you heard was her father, my ex-husband. We got divorced when she was about two and a half." Santana continued.

"Because you're gay?" Rachel asked. Santana chuckled.

"That's not the only reason. We were great as friends, but not as a couple. We got married because of our daughter and it almost ruined our friendship. He has custody, because I have to go all over for work and auditions, but I usually stay with them when I'm in town." Santana explained.

"So when you were flying to and from Toronto..." Rachel trailed off.

"I was visiting my daughter. I have to stop by and give her some cough medicine. Apparently _Daddy_ doesn't do it the right way. She will always be a Mama's girl. She always has been. She'll always be Daddy's Little Girl too, though she has to share that with her half-sister, Beth. She's Puck's other daughter who lives in Lima. Anyway, as soon as I'm done with that, I will take you home." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Can I meet her?" Rachel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You want to?" she asked, clearly surprised. Rachel nodded. "Yea. Sure." Santana agreed. They spent the rest of the drive in silence. When they reached a house, Santana parked her car in a spot and paused before getting out. "I'm introducing you as my friend. I'm going to hold off telling her anything until we figure stuff out." Santana said. Rachel nodded and the two got out of the car. At the sound of the front door opening, a man holding a bottle of cough syrup and a spoon in one hand and a baby monitor in the other peered into the front hallway.

"Hey San. Who's this?" he asked, looking at Rachel.

"Rachel Berry, Noah Puckerman." Santana introduced. Noah smiled at Rachel.

"I'd shake your hand, but..." he trailed off looking at the objects he was holding.

"I understand." Rachel said. "So why exactly are you not upstairs taking care of my daughter?" Santana asked.

"_Our_ daughter. And I'm doing a great job of taking care of her." Noah argued. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Is that why she called me and left me a message asking when I was coming home?" Santana asked. Noahlooked at her.

"She asked you that?" Noah asked. Santana nodded.

"Damn it, Puckerman-" Santana stopped when they heard a giggle from the monitor. "Lucy Ray, what did I tell you about listening in on other people when they are talking?" Santana asked.

_"Not to."_ a guilty voice said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are you?" the Latina asked.

"Aw... San don't get mad at her. She doesn't feel well." Noah said.

"I know. Apparently you suck at giving medicine." Santana said, taking the cough syrup, spoon, and baby monitor out of the man's hands and walking upstairs. Noah looked at Rachel.

"I saw the interview. I also know it's completely fake. How'd you two really meet?" he asked.

"Our managers introduced us and said that it'd be great for our images. Santana actually agreed to it first." Rachel said. He seemed to accept her answer.

"Look, I know it's fake, but you better accept Lucy as a part of her life or else Santana will give up the charade completely. That girl is the most important thing in her life. In both of our lives. I may not be _in_ love with Santana, but I do care about her." Noah said. Rachel nodded. "Here's my number. You can call if you need anything." he said, writing it down. Rachel thanked him and followed the Latina upstairs. She heard soft talking from a room at the end of the hall.

"Baby girl, you have to take this." Santana said. Rachel paused just outside the door.

"It's yucky." a small voice said. Santana laughed.

"I know, Lu. I know it is. But the sooner you take it now, the sooner you'll feel better and then you won't have to take it anymore." Santana said. Rachel stepped in the doorway and knocked. Santana turned around from her spot on the bed and motioned for the woman to enter. "Sweetie this is Mommy's friend, Rachel." Santana told her daughter. "Rachel, this is my daughter, Lucy." Santana said. Rachel smiled and waved at the little girl.

"You're pretty." Lucy said. Rachel smiled and sat down on a chair near the bed.

"Thank you. You want to know a secret?" Rachel asked. The girl nodded eagerly. "I don't like cough syrup either. What I used to do was I pretended it was my favorite soda." Rachel said.

"Mommy and Daddy don't let me have soda." Lucy said. Rachel smiled as Santana closed her eyes.

"It's okay to pretend, baby girl." Santana said, holding the spoon out. The girl reluctantly opened her mouth and downed the medicine.

"It worked!" she said, beaming at Rachel.

"See? It was easy." Rachel said, smiling. Santana kissed her daughter on the forehead.

"Sweetie, I have to take Rachel home and then I'll come back and let you sleep in my room, okay?" Santana suggested. Lucy nodded and hugged her mother.

"Bye Rachel." Lucy said.

"Bye." Rachel said with a smile.

"All right. I love you, baby girl. I'll be back soon." Santana said, motioning for Rachel to follow her as she slipped out of the room and turned off the light. "I'm taking Rachel home. She's sleeping." Santana said, tossing Noah the monitor and walking out of the house.

"You're daughter is really sweet." Rachel said when they pulled in front of her apartment building.

"Thanks. And thanks for telling her to pretend it was something else. I never even thought of that." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"No problem." Rachel said, noticing all the photographers around the car. Uh... I think we may have to..." she cut herself off as Santana kissed her.

"Bye." Santana said, telling herself that that kiss was for the photographers and no other reason.

"Bye." Rachel said, telling herself the exact same thing as she walked into her building.


	4. Chapter 4

The next afternoon, Rachel walked into Les's office for a meeting with Devon, Les, and Santana. "Hey Rach. Sorry to have you come in, but we have to reschedule. Santana isn't coming." Les said. Rachel sighed.

"Why is she canceling? We have to get this sorted out." Rachel said.

"Her four year old daughter has a fever and she has to take care of her. Here. We typed up a Pezberry background story. Read over it. Memorize it. Make sure you and Santana are both on the same page. I'm going to take this copy to her later." Devon said. Rachel, feeling bad, spoke up.

"If you can give me her address, I'll take it by." Rachel volunteered. Fifteen minutes later, she was driving back to the house she had been to last night. Noah answered the door when she knocked.

"Hey. Rachel, right?" he asked. Rachel nodded. "Come on in. He said, opening the door wider. "San is upstairs trying to get Lucy to take a nap." Noah said.

"I actually wanted to talk to you first. Did Santana tell you that she is moving in with me?" Rachel asked. Noah nodded.

"Yea she did. She's not looking forward to telling Lu." Noah said.

"Lucy is welcome to visit whenever she wants to. I have a 3 bedroom apartment and I was thinking about setting aside one of those rooms for Lucy. I was wondering if you would help me pick out the furniture?" Rachel asked. Noah nodded.

"Yea of course. That's really nice of you. Noon tomorrow?" he suggested.

"Perfect. Don't tell Santana." Rachel said before going upstairs. Just as she reached the top of the stairs, the Latina exited her daughter's room, quietly closing the door. Putting a finger to her lip, she gestured for the diva to follow her into the room across the hall.

"Sorry about missing the meeting. She was up half the night coughing and this morning she started running a fever, so I think she just has a really bad cold. What did I miss?" Santana asked, sitting on the bed.

"Uh... They want to wait a week before you move in permanently. Oh and they wrote up a backstory. I haven't read it yet." Rachel said, handing Santana the paper.

"So we met in a club... I was celebrating getting my role and you were just getting wasted." Santana said. Rachel glared.

"It doesn't say that." Rachel said. Santana laughed.

"No, but get this. We made eye contact for the first time and I knew that I never wanted to look away from those beautiful gems. This is... It sounds..." Santana trailed off.

"It sounds like it was written by two guys in their thirties." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I'm never going to be able to say that with a straight face. Even if we were actually dating, it wouldn't happen. I'm so improvising." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"No one would buy that anyway. Just don't go to far off." Rachel said.

"So... I told Lucy that I'm moving out. She was upset until I told her who I was moving in with." Santana said. Rachel laughed. "My daughter adores you." Santana continued.

"Her mother sure doesn't." Rachel whispered.

"We got off to a rough start. I'm sorry for all of that. But if we are going to have to be able to pretend we are dating, we need to be able to sell it. I saw the interview. You were right. If sucked. I think if we at least get along, it'll be more convincing." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "Besides, if things continue on the way they did at that party, one of is will be dead in a week after I move in." Santana continued. The diva laughed.

"By the way, the day after tomorrow, we are supposed to have an interview with some local morning show. If Lucy is still sick, I can go by myself." Rachel said.

"Puck can take care of her for a few hours." Santana said. Two days later, Santana and Rachel were getting their hair and make up done in a studio. Rachel was trying to remember what time the movers would be there to deliver than furniture she and Noah had picked out when Santana grabbed her hand.

"Uh..." Rachel said. Santana looked around at all the people and Rachel got the message. She had forgotten where they were. "Yes?" she asked.

"You got the story down, right?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded. They had spent an hour before going over possible questions with Les and David.

"They're ready for you in one minute, so get out there." the stage manager said. Rachel and Santana walked to the entrance and waited for their cue.

"Up next, we get close and personal with the newest celebrity couple, Pezberry. Please welcome Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry." the host said. The two brunettes walked out from behind and went to the sitting area, Santana sitting closest to the host, Rachel sitting close to Santana. "Rachel, its great to see you again. It's been awhile since you were in here." the host said. Rachel nodded.

"Yea it has." Rachel said.

"Obviously, a lot has happened since then." the host said. Rachel smiled and grabbed Santana's hand.

"Yea it has." Rachel repeated.

"So how did you two meet?" the host asked.

"Well, I was out celebrating. I had just found out that I had gotten the role in my movie. Anyway, I saw Rachel and she didn't look like she was enjoying herself so I went over and asked her to dance." Santana said.

"I have to ask, if you were out celebrating, why ask someone who didn't look happy to dance?" the host asked. Rachel squeezed Santana's hand. They hadn't been prepared for that question.

"I honestly don't know, but I'm happy I did." Santana covered, smiling down at Rachel.

"So Rachel, were you wanting Santana to approach you?" the host asked. Rachel nodded.

"I'd seen her around the club, but when she asked me to dance, I had to accept. When she asked me on a date, it was even better." Rachel said. The rest of the interview went smoothly.

"That one was better." Santana said when they were in the dressing room. Rachel started to answer, but they were interrupted.

"Mommy!" Lucy said. Santana looked over to see Noah carrying their daughter.

"Hey baby girl." Santana said with a smile, taking her daughter from her father's arms. "What are you guys doing here?" she asked Noah.

"She wanted to see you." Noah said. Lucy laid her head on her mother's shoulder.

"You look pretty, Mommy." Lucy said, trying to play with her mother's hair.

"Thank you baby girl. But don't play with Mommy's hair, okay?" Santana said. Lucy nodded and waved at Rachel shyly.

"Hi." she whispered. Rachel smiled.

"Hey." she said. Santana laughed.

"Why are you being so quiet? Yesterday you couldn't wait to see Rachel again." Santana teased her daughter, who shrugged. The host walked up.

"Good interview guys. Congratulations." the host said. He saw Lucy. "Who's this?" he asked. Santana felt the young girl turn her head shyly.

"This is my daughter, Lucy, and that's my ex-husband, Noah Puckerman." Santana said. Noah and the host shook hands.

"Hey why don't we go back to my place so you can see it?" Rachel said. She had just received a message from her friend that the room was ready. When the group got to Rachel's apartment, Rachel led them to the bedrooms.

"So that's where you'll sleep Santana." she said before kneeling to Lucy. "I know you're going to want to visit your mom. You can whenever you want and you can sleep in here." Rachel said, opening a door. Santana peered in and gasped at the children's furniture and the accents in her daughter's favorite color, purple. There were pictures that Santana assumed came from Noah.

"You did this for her?" Santana whispered. Rachel nodded. "And for you." Rachel said. Santana smiled as the other woman led the young girl into the room.

"You're going to fall in love. You know that right." Noah said smugly. Santana turned face him.

"Repeat after me. Publicity stunt." Santana said. Noah rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to say I told you so." Noah said.


	5. Chapter 5

Two and a half months later, Santana had moved in and was settled in Rachel's apartment. They were still keeping up the charade. At the moment, Santana was out and Rachel was sitting in her living room talking to her best friend and stylist Kurt Hummel. "So what's up with this whole Pezberry situation?" Kurt asked. Rachel laughed. "Look, I won't tell anyone that you're faking it. Mainly because I'm not quite sure that it's completely fake." he said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"The second interview looked much more relaxed than the first one. Besides, you decorated a room just for her daughter. Why would you do that if it was fake?" he asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Even if I wanted to, it couldn't become real. _'Relationships ruin careers',_ remember?" Rachel said.

"Rachel, don't let yourself miss out on love just because your manager doesn't think you can balance both." Kurt said. They heard the door open.

"Rachel?" Santana called.

"Living room!" Rachel replied. Santana entered the room, wearing semi-short shorts, a bright blue jacket over a white tank top, matching tennis shoes, and her hair in a ponytail.

"Hey, I wanted to... Kurt?" she said. He smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she hugged him.

"He's my best friend. How do you two know each other?" Rachel asked.

"We were in Glee Club together in high school. I haven't seen you since graduation." Santana said. Kurt nodded.

"You've been pretty busy. Congrats on the movie." Kurt said. Santana smiled.

"Thanks. Before I forget, Rachel, is it okay if Lucy stays here for a week? Puck wants to go to Lima. Beth has a recital and her birthday is at the end of the week." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Of course. I told you, she's welcome whenever." Rachel said.

"That's right. Beth is upset that I'm missing her recital. I think she is more upset about that than her birthday. Did you know Finn and Quinn got married?" Kurt asked.

"Yea. Remember, Puck and I couldn't make it because I went into labor right as we left for the airport to go back to Lima?" Santana said. Kurt nodded.

"That's right." he said.

"Yea... So what are you up to these days?" Santana asked her friend.

"I'm Rachel's stylist." Kurt said. Santana smiled.

"Kurt Hummel you're a liar." Santana said. He raised an eyebrow.

"You always said the jocks would work for you when we got older." she explained. He laughed.

"In a way they do. Karofsky works for my dad's tire shop. Finn gave him the lowest paying job there was, but still." Kurt said. Santana laughed.

"Hey so how is Brittany?" Kurt asked. Santana looked down.

"I don't know. We haven't spoken in awhile." she said before walking in to her room. Kurt left soon after that and Rachel went into the Latina's room.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Santana shook her head. "Who's Brittany?" she asked.

"My ex. She... We got into a fight one night at a party. I got drunk and hooked up with Puckerman. That's how I got pregnant. When I told her her, she said I had to choose, my baby or her. I chose my baby and she walked out. The last thing she said to me was... She asked me if I would have told her if I hadn't gotten pregnant. To this day, I don't know the answer. Part of me wants to say yes, but there's another part... A selfish part of me that says no. My life is so fucked up. I had a drunken hookup, cheated on my girlfriend, then had a shotgun wedding to a guy I wasn't in love with." Santana said. Rachel sat down.

"I know you've probably wondered if you made the right choice by choosing your baby. But just think about this. If you'd chosen the other option, sure you'd have Brittany in your life. But you know who _wouldn't_ be in your life?" Rachel asked.

"Puckerman?" Santana guessed. Rachel laughed.

"Your daughter. You wouldn't have Lucy and I know that you won't give her up for the world." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I made the right choice." she whispered. She slowly started to lean in, but her phone beeped. Looking at it, she sighed. "They'll be up in a minute." she said. Rachel nodded and stood up. Half an hour later, they were waiting for the pizza they'd ordered to arrive and were choosing a movie.

"What do you want to watch, Lucy?" Rachel asked.

"_The Lion King_!" Lucy said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do." she said, pulling the DVD out of the ones Noah had packed, which was practically every children's movie that was in his house. She looked up at Rachel. "Is this okay?" she asked Rachel nodded and Santana looked down as Lucy tugged on her shorts. "What's up baby girl?" she asked.

"Can I go get my _Lion King_ toys?" Lucy asked.

"Did Daddy pack them?" Santana asked. Lucy nodded.

"I brought them all." Lucy said. Santana looked at Rachel. "

Is that okay with you?" she asked. Rachel's brow furrowed.

"She's your daughter." Rachel said.

"Yea but this is your living room." Santana reasoned. Rachel smiled.

"I have no objections." Rachel said to Lucy. The young girl stared at her in confusion before looking to her mother for a translation.

"Go for it." Santana said. When her daughter was out of the room, she spoke. "You don't have to watch this if you don't want to." Santana said.

"I love this movie... How many _Lion King_ stuffed animals does she have?" Rachel asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Too many. Puck and Quinn took Beth to Disney World, and Beth felt bad because Lucy was too young to go, so she asked if she could get her sister something, which ended up being the stuffed version of every single Disney character. Let's just say it's a good thing Quinn comes from a wealthy family, or else they would have had a very upset eight year old. I tried to give some of it back, but Quinn wouldn't let me. She said she was happy to do this for Beth's sister. Only problem is, guess who always has to pick them up. She insists that whenever we watch a Disney movie that her stuffed animals from that movie be present. Oh and the stuff bear that Puck gave her the day she was born." Santana said. Rachel laughed.

"That's really sweet of her sister." Rachel said as Lucy dragged in her stuffed animals and set them up. After she was finished, she sat on the couch as Santana and Rachel moved the mini table that was used for when it was just Lucy eating lunch or when someone needed to watch her while cooking into the living room.

"I want to eat on the couch." Lucy said. Santana laughed.

"Not happening." she said.

"But Mommy-" Lucy said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"I said no." Santana said. Lucy opened her mouth, but her mother beat her to it.

"Lucy Ray Puckerman, that's _enough_. I said no. You're going to eat at this table. You aren't going to take a chance and spill on Rachel's couch. You should just be happy that I'm letting you eat in front of the T.V. instead of making you wait." Santana said. Lucy shut her mouth and Santana finished what she was doing. Rachel watched the exchange as she went to get the pizza. She and Santana went into the kitchen to get the plates. As Santana put a piece of pizza on a plate for Lucy, Rachel poured her a glass of juice.

"You're a really good mother." Rachel said. Santana looked up.

"Thanks. I try to be. I try to do everything right for her." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "And as much as it kills me to say it, Puck is a good dad too. He visits Beth often and he's good with Lucy." Santana took the plate and the juice and set them in front of her daughter. "There you go baby girl. Don't make a mess, okay?" Santana said. Lucy nodded and Santana kissed her forehead. Rachel grabbed two water bottles, two plates, some napkins, and the pizza and walked into the living room. She set the pizza and the plates on the coffee table, handed Santana a water bottle, and handed Lucy a napkin before grabbing the remote and pressing play. As the movie started, Santana picked up a plate. "You want one or two?" she asked Rachel.

"Shh!" Lucy said, looking at her mother. Santana laughed quietly and held her hands up in surrender. Rachel smiled and held up two fingers. Santana put the pizza on the plate and handed it to her. Rachel mouthed her thanks. Santana nodded and put three pieces on her own plate. At Rachel's raised eyebrow, she shrugged her shoulders. After they had finished eating, Santana and Rachel cleaned up. Soon, the movie was over.

"All right, baby girl. Pick up your toys. It's time for bed." Santana said. Realizing how long it was going to take, Santana and Rachel helped her out. After Santana had tucked her daughter in, she found Rachel getting a glass out of the cabinet. Before she knew what she was doing, she went up, took the glass out of get hands, and kissed her when the diva turned around. Setting the glass on the counter, she cupped Rachel's face in her hands and the diva put her arms around the Latina's waist.

"Mommy?" Santana sighed.

"Damn kid." she whispered. Rachel laughed. "What sweetie?" she said.

"I'm thirsty." Lucy said. Santana sighed.

"I'll be right there." Santana said. Rachel handed her a small glass and she took it in the other room. Santana walked back out.

"What was that?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged.

"I don't know. Everyone... Everyone says that we're going to fall in love. Puck and Kurt said it, the press says it, the fans say it. My daughter adores you. You... You're so great with her and that's really important to me." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"You're holding back. Just say what you want." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I want to be with you. Like, for real. I don't want to pretend anymore." Santana said. Before she knew it, Rachel was kissing her. "Rachel, wait. This can't happen when Lucy is here. She's my baby. It's not just because we're two women making out. I'd smack Puck upside the head if he even thought about getting it on when she was home." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"I understand. There will be plenty of time for that when she's gone. But Uh... Are we...?" Rachel trailed off.

"Together." Santana said without hesitating. Rachel smiled. "We can call Les and Devon tomorrow." Santana promised. "Awesome... So... Look, we can figure everything else out tomorrow. Do you want to sleep in my room?" Rachel asked, smirking.

"I'd love to, but not when my daughter is here. I'm sorry. I just don't think I could control myself an the last thing we need is for her to walk in on us." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"I was just teasing you. Good night." Rachel said. Santana kissed her.

"Good night." Santana whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Rachel woke up to the sound of little feet walking across her bedroom floor. She sat up and saw Lucy standing in her doorway. "Hey." she said, smiling.

"Where's Mommy?" Lucy asked.

"She's in her room, sleeping. Tell you what. How about we let her sleep and you and I will go make her breakfast. How does that sound?" Rachel asked. Lucy smiled and nodded. Rachel got out of her bed and picked the girl up. "Okay. Sit her for a bit. Give me two minutes." Rachel said, putting the girl on her bed and going into her bathroom. After she brushed her teeth and put her hair up, she gicked Lucy up and walked into the kitchen. "Okay... let's get you something to eat first. What do your Mommy and Daddy let you eat?" Rachel asked.

"Lucky Charms!" Lucy said. Rachel raised an eyebrow. _The girl isn't allowed to drink soda. I doubt she's allowed to have Lucky Charms..._ she thought. She checked the list that she had asked Santana to make.

"Nice try, but that's under the _Don't Let Her Trick You Into Eating_ column... and its underlined... and highlighted." Rachel said, laughing. She opened her fridge. "How about waffles?" she asked, remembering that she had some in her freezer. She looked to the girl for a confrimation and saw that she was nodding her head with a smile. "Waffles we can do. Let's make them and then we can wake your mom up, okay?" Rachel said. Just as they were finishing up making the toaster waffles, Santana walked into the kitchen.

"Lucy." she said. Lucy turned at her mother's voice. "Do Daddy and I let you sit on counters?" Santana asked.

"Daddy does." Lucy said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Puckerman." she said under her breath. "Okay then. Do I let you sit on counters?" she rephrased. Lucy shook her head. "Then why'd you let Rachel put you up there?" Santana asked. Lucy smiled at her mother.

"I'm sorry, San. I didn't know." Rachel said. Santana shot Rachel a smile.

"Don't worry about it." she said, placing the small girl on the floor.

"Mommy, go back to bed. We was gonna wake you up." Lucy said. Santana raised an eyebrow at Rachel.

"She wanted to make you breakfast." Rachel explained. Santana grinned and got height level with her daugter.

"I can't go back to bed, but how about I go brush my teeth and you come get me when you're ready, okay?" Santana said. Lucy nodded and Santana kissed her daughter before standing up and walking out of the room. Rachel forgot about her task at hand and watched Santana leave.

"Rachel... we gotta get ready." Lucy said, tugging at her hand. Rachel looked down and smiled.

"Okay. Let me put the juice on the table and we can go get your mom." Rachel said.

"I can do it." Lucy said. Rachel hesitated, but handed her the glass before turning around to get the plates. All of a sudden, she heard a crash before a loud cry. Whipping around, she saw the glass on the floor, juice spilled, and Lucy crying. Rushing over, she picked the young girl up and set her on the counter to inspect her injuries. Santana sprinted into the room.

"What happened?" she asked, rushing to her daughter's side.

"She wanted to put the glass on the table. I guess it tipped and hit her in the head." Rachel said, feeling worse by the second. Santana noticed this and grabbed her hand.

"Hey... its okay. She's going to be fine. You didn't do anything wrong." Santana whispered. Rachel nodded and cleaned up the juice. Santana picked up Lucy and took her to get cleaned up. Ten minutes later, she walked back into the kitchen. "She's good as new." she announced. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay?" she asked. Rachel nodded.

"I just got scared." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"I know what you mean. You should have seen me the first time she fell when trying to walk. Puck said I was freaking out and acting as if she'd fallen off a roof. I watched the video... it was true." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"So... do you remember what happened last night?" Rachel asked. Santana grinned.

"Of course I do." Santana said, grabbing Rachel's hand to pull her close. Suddenly Lucy called her mother's name. "Coming!" Santana sighed. She turned to Rachel. "I never thought I'd say this, but I'll be glad when Puck comes to pick her up." Santana said.

"Oh no. You are not putting spending time with me over spending time with your daughter." Rachel said, grinning.

"Deal. But uh... maybe Kiurt can take her somewhere this afternoon. Just for a few hours." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"I'll call him." she said. Santana nodded and went to check on Lucy. Rachel pulled out her phone.

_"Hello?"_ Kurt answered.

"Hey. I need a favor. Can you babysit Santana's daughter Lucy for a few hours this afternoon?" Rachel asked. Kurt sighed.

_"Let me guess. You and Santana hooked up and want some alone time."_ he said.

"We didn't hook up. But we do want alone time. I think we're for real now." Rachel said, giggling.

_"And who told you that was going to happen?"_ Kurt asked.

"Shut up. Can you do it?" she asked.

_"Yes. I'll be there at noon."_ Kurt said, haning up. Rachel walked into the bedroom area.

"Hey... he said he'll be here at noon." she told Santana, who was making her daughter's bed.

"Awesome." Santana said.

"Who?" Lucy asked.

"Baby girl, my friend Kurt is gonna hang out with you for a few hours this afternoon. Is that okay?" Santana asked. Lucy nodded.

"Where you gonna be?" Lucy asked.

"Rachel and I are going to hang out for a little bit." Santana explained.

"Without me?" Lucy asked quietly. Santana looked up at Rachel.

"Lucy, its not that we don't want to spend time with you, we just want to spend some time with just each other for a little bit. Adults do that sometimes." Rachel explained. Lucy seemed to accept this. Soon, Kurt had picked up Lucy and the two were alone. Before Santana knew it, she was being pushed onto the couch and the diva was on top of her.

"I love your daughter, but I am _so_ glad she's gone right now." Rachel whispered before kissing the Latina.

"I love her more than anything, but I am too, so its okay." Santana replied.

"How on earth did we go two and a half months without trying this out?" Rachel asked as Santana flipped them over.

"No idea. But I called Les and Devon. Apparently, they're going to release a statement that we broke up and then in about a week, release another one saying we got back together and we're going to start completely over, including the amount of time we were together. That way, we don't have to lie about how long we've been together." Santana said.

"Good." Rachel said. Santana nodded and kissed the girl again. "No more talking." Rachel whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Santana leaned her forehead against Rachel's, breathing heavily. "Rachel... Rachel, what are we doing?" Santana asked. Rachel pulled away.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"We're in here, on the couch, making out as if we're in high school." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"If we were in high school, one of us would be worrying about when the parents are coming home." Rachel said. Santana laughed.

"Yea, now we're just worrying about when my daughter's coming back." Santana said. Rachel nodded. Just as Santana leaned in again, there was a knock at the door. "You get the door, I'll go get something to drink." Rachel nodded and got up.

"Hi..." Rachel said when she opened the door to see a girl.

"Hi. I'm looking for Santana. Is she here?" the girl asked.

"Uh... yea. I'm sorry. Who are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm sorry. I'm Brittany Pierce. Santana and I went to high school together." she said. Rachel's eyes widened.

"Uh... yea... yea, come in." Rachel said, opening the door wider. Brittany smiled and walked into the living room.

"Rach, who was at the-" Santana cut herself off.

"Hey San." Brittany said. Santana glared at the blonde.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Santana asked. Rachel looked down, knowing she had made a mistake.

"San... I want to talk." Brittany said. Santana shook her head.

"Yea. Just like _I_ wanted to talk five years ago when I told you I was pregnant, but you weren't so interested in talking then. Why should we talk now?" Santana asked.

"Look, I made a mistake. We both did." Brittany said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"What mistake?" Santana asked.

"Well... you got pregnant. That's why we broke up." Brittany said. Fury flashed through Santana's eyes

"That _mistake_ is my _daughter_. And the reason that we broke up is because _you _walked out on me!" Santana yelled. Brittany tried to speak, but Santana didn't let her. "You walked out on me, when I was trying to own up to what I did. I was trying to be honest with you! Brittany, I... I wanted you to raise my baby with you, but you wanted know part of it. But really... the breaking point was when you told me that if I wanted to stay with you, I had to get an abortion. You told me to choose between you and my baby. That is the moment that I saw who you _really _are. And ever since that moment, I've wanted _nothing_ to do with you. I love my daughter and I will never regret choosing to go through with my pregnancy rather than get an abortion just to be with you." Santana said. There was another knock on the door.

"I'll just... get the door." Rachel said awkwardly. Santana glared at her and she walked down the hall. "Oh thank god." she said when she saw Kurt, before she remembered why he was there.

"Rachel!" Lucy said excitedly. Rachel smiled.

"Hey." she said, taking the girl from Kurt.

"Where's Mommy?" Lucy asked. Rachel bit her lip.

"Mommy's a little busy." Rachel said.

_"Don't tell me to calm down, Brittany!"_

"Mommy!" Lucy said, struggling until Rachel set her down and she ran into the living room.

"Lucy, wait." Rachel said. Lucy ran into the living room and saw her mother. Santana didn't seem to notice her daughter.

"Brittany, I'm going to tell you for the last time. You need to get the hell out. Don't fucking come back! You told me to make a choice and I made my choice, damn it! You don't get to come back and fuck up my life again!" Santana yelled. Lucy shrunk back to Rachel as she heard her mother yell in a way she'd never heard before. Even the four year old girl knew better than to point out that her mother was cussing as she hid behind the smaller brunette's leg.

"Santana." Rachel said. Santana whipped around.

"_What?"_ she yelled. Rachel pointed to her leg and Santana looked down. "Oh my god." she said as she saw Lucy. "Sweetie, I'm sorry." Santana said. Lucy hid behind Rachel even more. Santana sighed and turned around. "Please leave, Brittany." she said as calmy as she could. Brittany's eyes went between Santana, Rachel, and the girl. Nodding, she silently left the apartment. "Baby girl, I'm sorry you had to see that. Mommy just got a little caught up in the moment, but that's no excuse.

"Who was that?" Lucy whispered.

"Just someone from my past. Its no one important. You're the most important person in my life." Santana said, sitting on the ground and holding her arms out. "I need a hug, though." she said. Slowly, Lucy walked over and sat in her mom's lap. "I love you." Santana whispered.

"I love you too, Mommy."

"Good. I was worried for a second. Now, can you go to your room for a little bit and let me and Rachel talk about something?" Santana asked. Lucy nodded and went to her room. "Shut the door." Santana called after her. As soon as the door shut, she spoke. "Why did you do that?" she asked, standing up.

"Santana, I'm sorry. I didn't know what to do."

"Gee, I don't know. How about... slam the door in her face." Santana suggested.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I wish I could take it back." Rachel said.

"Yea, well, you can't. Rachel, she saw my daughter!" Santana said. Rachel looked down.

"Would she really do something to hurt Lucy?" Rachel asked. Santana shook her head.

"But I always swore that she would never so much as see Lucy. And you let her into the place where my little girl is staying. She knows where I live now!" Santana said. Rachel looked down. "Look, Brittany's not _your_ ex, this isn't _your_ life, and Lucy's not _your_ daughter."

"I never said any of that!" Rachel said.

"Then don't make decisions that concern any of them! You don't get to make decisions like that! Stop meddling!" Santana said.

"Meddling? Seriously? I let someone into _my_ apartment. Big deal! You know what, maybe it was time you met with her. Its been five years, Santana. You got a beautiful daughter out of it. Get over it and stop playing the victim!" Rachel yelled. Santana turned and walked out of the room. She walked into her daughter's room and closed the door. "Lu, we're going to go stay back at Daddy's house for a few days, okay? Help me pack up some of your stuff." Santana said, grabbing her daughter's small suitcase and throwing clothes in there. Lucy sat there. "Now, Lucy." Santana said. Lucy began gathering up her toys. Once Santana had the bags packed, she told Lucy to stay in her room as she packed. Slamming her bedroom door, she pulled out her own duffel bag and threw her clothes, chargers, and laptop case in there as well. Grabbing her purse, she grabbed her duffel bag and walked into Lucy's room.

"Why are we leaving?" Lucy asked.

"Rachel and I got into a fight. We're going to go back to Daddy's house, at least until he gets home from Lima." Santana said, grabbing her daughter's bag before picking up Lucy and walking out the door. Rachel had disappeared into her own bedroom and Santana walked out the door. When they were down the street, Lucy spoke up.

"Mommy. Mommy, I forgot my bear." Lucy said.

"The one that Daddy bought you?" Lucy nodded. "Can you sleep without for one night?" Santana asked.

"No." Lucy said, tearing up.

"Okay. We'll go back. But we get in there, get the bear, and get out. No hanging around." Santana said, turning her car around. Parking her car, she got out and picked Lucy up, carrying her inside. She walked into the living room and saw Rachel

"Hi." Rachel whispered. Santana nodded.

"Lucy forgot her bear." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Can we talk? I mean actually _talk_. No yelling." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Lu, go to your room." Santana said.

"Look, I'm sorry for letting her into the apartment. I should have called you to the door. I should have known she was going to upset you and I'm sorry." Rachel said. Santana nodded. "But you should know that I would never purposely make you upset." Rachel said.

"I know. I shouldn't have turned on you like that. She was just so close to Lucy and I freaked out." Santana said. She stepped closer and hugged Rachel. "Her being her upset me, but I shouldn't have done that." Santana said. Rachel hugged the Latina back.

"Please don't go stay at Noah's." Rachel whispered.

"I won't. You go check on Lucy, I'll go unload the car."

"No, I'll unload the car." Rachel said. Santana nodded and went into the other room. Rachel went downstairs and opened the car door, laughing when she saw what was in the backseat and picked up the bags. Dropping the bags, she went into the bedroom. "Your daughter is an evil genius." she said, holding up the bear. Santana smiled and turned to her daughter.

"It was like you and Daddy again. I didn't like it." she said.

"You're too smart for your age." Santana said, smiling.

"San... should we...?" Rachel trailed off. Santana nodded and Rachel sat down next to her.

"Baby girl, how do you feel about me and Rachel living together?" Santana asked.

"I like it! Its like having two mommys around." Santana and Rachel smiled.

"Well, what if Rachel and I were together? Kind of like how Daddy and I were, but we arent married. We're just dating." Santana said.

"So... Rachel's like my other mommy?" Santana pretended to get jealous.

"You better not be getting another mommy. I'm the only mommy you need." Santana said, leaning in and tickling Lucy.

"I'm sorry, Mommy!" Lucy said, giggling.

"So you're okay with me and your Mommy liking each other?" Rachel asked. Lucy nodded. Santana looked over at Rachel.

"I guess I can keep you around then." Santana teased. Rachel scoffed and pushed her jokingly in the shoulder. Santana rolled her eyes and pulled Rachel into a threeway hug with Lucy.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel was in the kitchen, fixing Lucy lunch, when Santana walked into the apartment. "Can anyone tell me where I can find my beautiful daughter and my amazing girlfriend?" she called out. Rachel smiled.

"In the kitchen." Rachel said. Santana walked in wearing jeans and a tank top with a grin on her face. She walked past Rachel and kissed her daughter on the forehead before turning to the diva.

"Hey Broadway star, is it possible for you to take some time off soon?" Santana asked. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"The certain director that I'm working with on this play likes to give a week off midway between the first rehearsal and opening night. Its coming up soon... next week, actually. Why?" Rachel asked. Santana walked up and put her arms around Rachel, pulling her so their faces were inches apart.

"Well sweetness-" Rachel smiled, having come to like the nickname Santana had given her to originally make her uncomofortable. "I was thinking about that story I told you about Beth and the toys and... I think its time for my daughter to experience Disney World herself." Santana said.

"And you want me to go?" Rachel asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, wouldn't it be more appropriate for Noah to go?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged.

"Puck can go too. I'm sure Beth, Quinn, and Quinn's husband Finn would want to go too." Santana said. She had already called Noah.

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana dialed her ex-husband's number._

_"Hello?" he answered._

_"Puckerman."_

_"San, are you okay? Is Luce okay?" Noah asked._

_"Yea. We're fine. Listen, I want to take Lucy to Disney World. I'm gonna ask Rachel to go but __I think her father should be there too. Maybe even Quinn, Finn, and Beth." Santana said._

_"Yea, I'm in, but as for Beth you know I have to rn that one by Quinn and Finn." Noah said._

_"Yea. Okay. Just let me know." she said, hanging up._

_END FLASHBACK_

"So you want your daughter, your ex-husband, your girlfriend, your ex-husband's other daughter, your ex-husband's ex-girlfriend/your best friend, your ex-husband's ex-girlfriend/your best friend's husband/your ex-boyfriend, and you to go to Disney World together?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Well its not the most normal situation I've ever heard of, but I think I can do that." Rachel said. Santana broke into a smile.

"Really?" Rachel nodded and Santana turned around. "Baby girl, you're going to Disney World." Santana said. Lucy looked up. "That's where Beth bought you all those toys." she explained. Lucy smiled.

"Is Rachel gonna go?" she asked. Santana nodded and her phone rang.

**Incoming Call**

**Puck**

"Hey." she said.

_"The Dr. Seuss twins are in."_ he said.

"Okay first of all, you just rhymed yourself. Second of all... what?" she said.

_"Finn and Quinn said that they'd love to go. We can meet you in Orlando at the end of the week if you want."_ Puck said. Santana smiled and nodded at Rachel.

"Will do. I'll book the rooms." she said, hanging up. "Lucy guess what? Beth is gonna go too. So are Daddy, Aunt Quinn, and Uncle Finn." Santana said.

"Bethy?" Santana nodded.

"I'll take that as a yes?" she asked. Lucy nodded and went back to eating. "I have some flights and rooms to book." she said, kissing Rachel quickly before walking to her laptop. "Rach? You wanna stay at the resort?" she asked from the counter.

"Yea, sure." Santana went back to what she was doing.

"Okay... I got a room for Quinn, Beth, and Finn, a room for Puck and a room for us. I made sure to request that they're all next to each other." she said.

"What day?"

"We leave on Saturday at nine in the morning. They're gonna meet us in Orlando." she said, texting Noah when they were going.

* * *

><p>A week later, they were waiting for the rest of their group to show up. Santana was holding Lucy and standing next to Rachel. "You nervous?" she asked. Rachel looked up.<p>

"Why would I be nervous?" she asked. Santana raised an eyebrow. "Yea... yea I'm nervous." Santana laughed.

"You'll be fine. Trust me." Santana said.

"What if they judge me? I mean, you said that Quinn knew we were faking it at first, right?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded.

"They won't judge you. Quinn is in no position to be judging people for their decisions. Sophomore year, when she got pregnant with Beth, she was dating Finn. She cheated on him with Puck and got pregnant. Instead of telling Finn the truth, she told him that when Finn had...-" Santana trailed off, looking at Lucy. "_arrived_ early in a hot tub, that's how she got pregnant. And _he_ believed her." she said. Rachel raised an eyebrow and Santana shrugged. "Lima's an interesting town." Rachel nodded.

"I gathered that." she said.

"S!" Santana looked over to see a blonde.

"Hold her for a sec." she said, rushing over and grabbing the girl in a hug. "Q! Its so good to see you!"

"Auntie Tana!" Santana turned just in time to catch a little girl running towards her.

"Bethany Erica Puckerman, I told you to stay with your Daddy and Finn." Quinn said.

"I wanted to see Auntie Tana." Beth said. Santana hugged the girl.

"Your mom's right, Beth. You're not that old yet." she squat down. "Look, when we're at Disney World, I'm gonna need you to do two things. First, I'm gonna need you to help keep an eye on Lucy, just in case. Second, I'm gonna need you to be a good example for your sister. That means you can't run off without telling one of us so someone can go with you, okay? I don't want either of you getting lost." Santana said. Beth nodded. "Okay. Now, who's my favorite ten year old ever?" Santana asked.

"Me!"

"That's right. You wanna meet someone?" Beth nodded. "Okay, come on." she said as Finn and Noah showed up. She led them to Rachel.

"Daddy!" Lucy said.

"Hey baby." he said as Quinn took the girl. "Hey Rach."

"Quinn, Finn, Beth, this is Rachel, my girlfriend." Santana said.

"S, we know its fake." Quinn whispered. Santana rolled her eyes.

"No... its for real now." Santana said.

"I told you so." Noah said. Santana glared.

"Shut it, Puckerman." she said.

"Its nice to meet you all." Rachel said. Quinn smiled.

"You too." The group headed to the shuttle bus that would take them to the resort. Once Santana had them checked in, they went to their rooms.

"Okay. Beth, Q, and Finn you guys are in 1010. Puck and Lucy, you guys are in 1012." Santana smiled and handed her daughter the key. "Don't lose that, okay?" Lucy nodded. "Rach, you and I are in 1011." she said. Suddenly, Lucy was attached to her leg. "What's up?" she asked, stroking her hair.

"I wanna stay with you and Rachel." Santana looked up to see Noah's hurt expression.

"Baby girl, you're hurting Daddy's feelings." she said. Lucy looked up.

"I'm sorry Daddy." she whispered.

"Its okay, Lu." he said. She went over and grabbed her father's leg. '_She didn't mean it._' Santana mouthed. Noah nodded and went into his room. Santana and Rachel entered their own room.

"We can finally makeout without worrying about the little one walking in." Santana said. Rachel grinned.

"Yes... yes we can. But first, we're going to unpack." she said. Santana rolled her eyes, but unpacked anyway. "Santana, every one of your outfits is the same." Rachel said. Santana looked at her suitcase. She had packed different colored tank tops, short shorts, and light jackets, along with different color shoes to match her jackets.

"Well, what's your point? I don't remember saying we were gonna change each other." Santana said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I'm on vacation. When we're back to movie premires and benefit events, I'll dress up." Santana promised, kissing her lightly. Rachel laughed.

"Deal." she said. Santana looked in her suitcase.

"Hold up, Frodo." she said, smiling to let Rachel know she was teasing with the nickname. "You brought tank tops and shorts too. That, my dear, is what's called being a hypocrite." Rachel smiled.

"At least I didn't bring a different pair of shoes for each color tank top that I brought." Rachel said.

"That's low, Berry. That hurts." Rachel shrugged. "Okay, I see how it is."

"Just unpack your clothes, Lopez." Rachel said. Santana smirked and tackled the girl on the bed.

"I have a better idea." Santana said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disney World Adventure, to be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Rachel isn't a vegan in this story, just fyi. Oh and just pretend that Quinn's real first name (Lucy) was never revealed, because I didn't even think about that when I wrote the first chapter with her. I just really liked the sound of the name Lucy Ray... its pretty.**

* * *

><p>Santana and Rachel got dressed the next morning and exited their room at the same time that Puck and Lucy left their's. Lucy didn't see her mom, so Santana snuck up behind her and scooped her up. "Hi baby girl!" she said, kissing her daughter.<p>

"Mommy!" Lucy laughed. Santana smiled and hugged her daughter. "Mommy, are people gonna notice you and Rachel?" she asked. Santana smiled sadly. Lucy had had a hard time getting used to Santana's new-found fame. She didn't like it when people began recognizing Santana when they were out together, because usually Santana had to pass her off to Noah or even Les or Devon.

"Baby girl, I am all yours for the week." Santana promised. The paparazzi wouldn't follow her into Disney World, would they? She hoped not. Soon, Finn, Quinn, and Beth were in the hallway and the group went downstairs for breakfast. Santana walked into the restaraunt and found the extravagant breakfast buffet - and immediately saw where her daughter would want to go. As hard as she tried, she was unable to hide the waffle bar from Lucy... normally waffles weren't a problem, but Santana had a feeling that Lucy would want all the sugary stuff that she probably should have figured would be offered at a Disney World restaraunt "Maybe the resort was a bad idea." she muttered to Rachel, who rolled her eyes.

"San, we're on vacation. Let her have her fun." Rachel whispered. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"You're not her mother. You're not the one who _has _to deal with her when she has a sugar high. _You _get to walk away when she's hyper. I don't have that luxury." Santana hissed, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Mommy, to the waffles!" Lucy said. Santana bit her lip.

"...Fine. But guess what, baby girl. Aunt Quinn's gonna carry you for a bit! Isn't that fun?" Santana said. Quinn glared from where she was trying to convince Beth that she didn't _have _to get the doughnut with the most icing.

"Not happening. I've got my own hyper child to deal with... Bethany Erica, you better be heading for some fruit!" she called out to her daughter as she walked away.

"Oh come on Q. Let her have her fun." Santana said. Rachel stared up at her.

"That certainly sounds familiar. Come on Lucy, I'll get you your waffle." Rachel said, taking the child.

"Not _too_ much sugar!" Santana called. Quinn laughed.

"You realize who we've become?" she asked. Santana nodded.

"Our moms. Remember when that was us?" she asked.

"Yea. Our families went to Disney World together. You, me, and, B... we came every year from when we were five to when we went to college. It was the one thing we never grew out of." Quinn said.

"Yea... Remember when we ditched the adults when we were thirteen?" Santana said. Quinn laughed.

"I believe that's how we all got our first cell phones."

"The day we got home." Santana said. The two friends went and got their own food, each getting the fruit that they knew their daughters would forget to grab. Sitting down to a table, Santana placed Lucy between herself and Noah and herself between Lucy and Rachel. Soon, they were on the monorail and waiting to enter the park. They'd been walking for five minutes when they were stopped.

"Excuse me, are you two Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez?" a woman asked. They shared a look as they nodded. "Can I have your autographs? I'm a huge fan of both of you." she said.

"Well, we're actually-"

"Please?" the woman asked. Santana hesitated before handing Lucy to Noah and nodding. Soon, they were surrounded by people. Lucy struggled in her father's arms until he put her down next to Santana. The girl clung to her mother's leg, but Santana didn't look down. Hurt, Lucy let go and ran away. Santana instantly noticed that she let go and looked to see her four year old daughter running.

"No... _No_ damn it. Puck go after her!" she screamed. Noah saw his daughter and took off in a sprint, with Finn close behind. Rachel looked over.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Lucy ran off. I'm sorry, guys but we really have to go." Santana said, handing back a pen and running off.

"She has to find her four year old daughter." Rachel explained to the crowd, apologizing as she followed, noticing that Quinn had pulled Beth off to the side. "Did they find her?" Rachel asked. Quinn nodded.

"Puck caught up with her pretty quick. Santana's with them, but Finn's on his way back."

* * *

><p>"Lucy Ray Puckerman, what were you thinking? Why would you scare Mommy and Daddy like that?" Santana said, holding back her tears. Lucy shrugged. "That's not gonna cut it. I want a real answer." Santana yelled.<p>

"San, calm down." Noah said, pulling his daughter closer to him on the bench the two were sitting on. Santana glared at him from her spot in front of them, were she was pacing.

"Calm down? Seriously? Puck, she ran off!" Santana said.

"I was right after her and I caught her after five seconds." he said.

"What if you hadn't? Huh? What if she'd gotten lost?" Santana said. He turned to the girl.

"Baby, don't do that. All right? You can't put Mommy and I through that. We don't want to lose you." he said.

"Mommy's a liar!" she said. Santana stopped her pacing.

"Wh... what?" she asked.

"You said that people weren't gonna see you and Rachel. You gave me to Daddy, just like always." Lucy said. Santana closed her eyes.

"Puck, give us a minute, please." Santana whispered. He nodded and left as Santana sat down next to Lucy. "Baby girl, people are always going to recognize me, whether I'm with Rachel or not. I know its different, but you have to get used to it. But I'm _always _going to be here for you. I'm not going anywhere." Santana promised. Lucy looked up at her mom. "But please, don't run off like that. It scared me and I don't like not knowing where you are. You're my little girl and I don't want anything to happen to you." Santana said, letting a tear run down her face.

"Don't cry Mommy." Lucy whispered, climbing into her mother's lap.

"I don't like crying, but the thought of something bad happening to you makes me sad." Santana said, holding her daughter close. "I love you sweetie. So much." she whispered, more tears falling.

"Don't cry." Lucy whispered again. Santana nodded.

"No more running off, okay?" Santana whispered. Lucy nodded. "Promise me." she said gently.

"I promise Mommy."

"Okay. Come on, let's go find everyone else." Santana said.

"Auntie Tana?" Santana turned around.

"Beth? Your mom know you're over here?" she asked. Beth nodded.

"I'm sorry." she whispered as she approached the bench.

"For what sweetie?"

"I didn't keep my promise. Lu ran away." Beth said. Santana smiled.

"Beth, that wasn't your fault. And she's okay." Santana said. Beth looked down. "You did nothing wrong, sweetie. I promise. Let's go back and have some fun. Beth, you can tell Lucy about all the fun rides." Santana said, picking up Lucy and walking back.

"So yea, Lu... there's so many fun rides to ride on." Beth was saying.

"Beth, leave out the ones that Lucy and Rachel are too short to ride on." Santana said, earning a slap on the shoulder from Rachel. "I'm just kidding... about Lucy." Santana said, earning a laugh from even Rachel as she leaned into Santana's side.

"Everything good?" she whispered. Santana nodded.

"Everything's great." she said.


	10. Chapter 10

It was the last day of their Disney World vacation. Santana and Rachel were packing up the last of their stuff before they had to meet everyone else for breakfast before they went to the airport. Rachel, who had been brushing her teeth, came out to see Santana holding her phone.

"Did you find what you're looking for?" Rachel asked. Santana jumped and almost dropped the phone.

"I'm sorry... your phone went off and I was bringing it to you." Santana said.

"Well... what did you see?" Rachel asked, as it was visbly clear that Santana was upset.

"Who's Nicki?" Santana asked. Rachel grabbed her phone to see that she'd recieved a text message with a picture.

"She's my ex-girlfriend. We started dating in high school, but broke up during college." The picture was of Rachel and a beautiful cheerleader.

"You dated a cheerleader?" Santana asked.

"No. I dated the _head_ cheerleader. Why does it matter?" Rachel asked.

"Well, she's sending you old pictures of you two with the caption '_Hey sexy, remember all the good times we had?'_ with a little smiley winkey face thingy at the end." Santana said.

"So? I'm not with her. I'm with _you_. I don't care about this picture." Rachel said. Santana shrugged, sitting down on the bed. Rachel quickly followed.

"She's beautiful." Santana muttered. Rachel rubbed the Latina's back.

"So are you." Rachel whispered. Santana bowed her head. "Sweetie, _you're_ my girl, not Nicki. I'll delete the picture." Rachel said, immediately deleting the message. "Santana, you're the one I want to be with." Santana nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't. I would have done the same if your ex had sent you a picture." Rachel admitted. Santana grinned. "Let's finish packing. You know, tonight's the first night we're gonna be alone in the apartment as a real couple."

"I've been waiting for this for two weeks." Santana said, kissing Rachel.

"Mmm... me too, babe."

* * *

><p>That night, after Rachel, Santana, and Noah had packed up all of Lucy's stuff and loaded it into Noah's car, he took Lucy back to his house.<p>

"All right, baby girl. Be good for Daddy, okay?" Santana said.

"Okay Mommy." Santana kissed her daughter.

"Love ya, baby." Lucy smiled.

"Bye Rachel." she said.

"By Lucy." Noah picked up the girl.

"All right Lu. Let's go. Bye guys." he said, leaving. Santana turned to Rachel.

"So, you stay out here for a bit... I have to go set up a surprise for you." she said, brushing her lips against Rachel's quickly before rushing into her bedroom and going to the back of her closet. Grinning, Santana pulled a piece of clothing out of a bag that she hadn't worn in years. '_Thank God I'm still the same size I was in high school.'_ Santana thought as she pulled it on before going to the mirror and putting her hair up in a ponytail. After she put on the familiar white tennis shoes, she opened the door slightly. "Rach?" she called out.

"Yea?"

"Stay in the living room, but close your eyes." Santana said before slowly walking out. She poked her head around the corner to see Rachel's eyes open.

"Why'd you put your hair up?" she asked.

"Close your eyes!" Santana said.

"Okay, okay!" Rachel laughed, closing them. Santana stepped around the corner and went into the kitchen.

"Open them!" she called.

"Where the hell did you go?" Rachel asked.

"Kitchen." Santana said. Sighing, Rachel walked into the kitchen to find Santana standing seductively against the counter.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Rachel asked, eyeing the red material.

"Cheerleading uniform." Santana answered obviously.

"I see that. Where'd you get it?"

"Its mine."

"You were a cheerleader?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Okay... why are you wearing it?"

"Well... I got the impression that you had a thing for cheerleaders. I wasn't the _head_ cheer... well, I was for a semester when Quinn got kicked off for being pregnant, but she got her spot back junior year. Anyway, I wasn't the _head_ cheerleader, but I was _a _cheerleader. I hope that's okay." Santana said. Rachel grinned and walked up to Santana.

"I think I can settle." she joked, running a finger over the '_WMHS_' lettering on Santana's chest.

"Whoa there, little girl. I'm not the same slutty girl who used to wear this uniform every day... though this uniform does take me back to many a night in Puck's truck..."

"You slept with Noah?" Rachel asked. Santana rolled her eyes.

"We have a daughter together. I thought that was kind of obvious." she said. Rachel laughed and Santana leaned down to kiss her. "Mmm... this is amazing _bonita_." she whispered, lifting the Broadway star onto the counter. "Wanna be in high school again?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Trying to have sex anywhere we can." Santana explained.

"Santana, we have two perfectly good beds." Rachel said.

"That's not as exciting as my idea." Santana whispered in the diva's ear. Rachel curled her fingers into the Latina's ponytail.

"Why is your hair in a ponytail?" Rachel asked.

"Cheerios rules."

"Cheerios?"

"Yea... that's what the cheerleaders at my old high school are called. Don't ask me why." Santana said. Rachel laughed. "Now, are we gonna talk or are we gonna kiss?" Santana asked.

"Talking is healthy for a relationship." Rachel said, laughing at Santana's expression. "I'm kidding come here." she said, kissing the Latina.

"San?" The two girls broke apart to see Noah in the kitchen.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"We-"

"Where's Lucy?" Rachel asked.

"In her room. We forgot the bag of movies... why are you wearing your Cheerios uniform?" he asked.

"Well... I..." Noah smirked.

"Kinky." he whispered.

"Shut up. Hi baby girl!" she said as her daughter walked in.

"Why are you wearing that?" Lucy asked.

"Well, you know how I was a cheerleader before you were born?" Lucy nodded. "Mommy somehow knew you guys were gonna come back and prepared a cheer for Daddy. Wanna hear it?"

"Yea."

"Ready?" she asked Noah. He nodded slowly and she backed up. "Okay. Two, four, six, eight! Daddy needs to get a date!" Santana said, ending the cheer with a herkie. Noah rolled his eyes. "Yea... not the hot shot you thought you were gonna be back in high school, are ya Pucky?" Santana teased. Lucy laughed. "Well, it was great seeing you guys again. Love ya baby girl! Now go." she said, punctuating the sentence with a smile. As Noah tried to walk past, he was pulled back. "If I even _think_ you're imagining this, I will make sure that _you_ can't even fuck yourself ever again." Santana hissed in his ear.

"You kiss your daughter with that mouth, Lopez?" he whispered.

"Shut up and get out." Santana said. Locking the door and sliding the chain in place. "Why did you give him a key?" Santana asked.

"Uh... his daughter stays here?" Rachel said. Santana rolled his eyes. "Do you still want to..." Santana grinned and picked the girl off the counter, carrying her to the bed.

"Hells yes, woman. I wants you Rachel Berry and I wants you now." she said, kissing her.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Changing this so that my stories don't get deleted. I don't want to have to do this, but with all of these changes the site is making, well... Anyway. Here's the new version of this chapter. Still thanks to captainpezberry for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"How the hell do you get this thing undone?" Rachel grunted as she tugged a bit against the back of the outfit.<p>

"There's a zipper at the top. Here" Santana laughed and lifted her hair, turning around to show Rachel.

"This is _so_ not romantic." Rachel mumbled with a laugh as she finally found the zipper and eased it down. Santana had already worked her shirt off between kisses but now they had stalled because Rachel couldn't figure it out.

"I thought you'd made out with a cheerleader before" Santana teased. Rachel rolled her eyes as she pushed the material off Santana now.

"I have but unlike _you_ I wasn't slutty in high school so we always kept the clothes on" She smirked.

Santana glared and tossed her top aside, leaving her topless and only in her skirt now "Watch it." Rachel grinned and lifted her head, capturing Santana into another kiss as her hands started to slide down her bare torso now.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." Rachel breathed. Santana smirked.<p>

"Good?"

"Very good."

"Well, good." Santana said, kissing the girl softly.

"Definitely worth the wait, babe." Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"Better than Nicki?" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Definitely." Rachel breathed. Santana smiled. "Better than Brittany?"

"Rachel, I can honestly say that that was the best I've ever had." Santana whispered. Rachel smiled softly.

"Really?" Santana nodded. "I was your best?"

"Yea. Yea, you were."

"Well, that's good. Because you were my best, too." Rachel whispered.

"I don't want to ever have another chance to compare." Santana said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I don't ever want to be with anyone else." Santana explained. Rachel grinned.

"Me either." she said, kissing her girlfriend.

"Mmm... so what do you wanna do now?" Santana asked, suggestively raising her eyebrow.

"Well... can we just cuddle for now?" Santana smiled.

"Of course." she said, kissing Rachel softly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hey San?" Rachel called from her bathroom.

"Yea?"

"What's this party for anyway?" Rachel asked. Santana stopped in the door with her jaw dropped. "What?"

"Its the DVD release party for my movie, Rach!" Santana said. Rachel grinned. "Which you knew. Don't play like that!" Santana said.

"Sorry, sweetie... you know this is our first public event as a real couple." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Yea, I know. You aren't leaving my side." Santana said.

"You know you're going to have to do the whole starlet thing. This party is for you, after all." Rachel replied.

"And I want to spend it with you."

"Aw..." Rachel grabbed Santana's hand, who grinned.

"That's right girl."

"We'll see how it goes, okay?" Santana nodded and the two girls got ready and went to the limo. When they arrived, both girls did last minute double checks before getting out. Rachel looked over baby blue spaghetti strap dress before making sure her low side bun was still in place. Santana checked her black strapless dress before making sure her hair - which was simply down and straightened - was good. "San, you look amazing. This is your night." Rachel said, smiling. Santana grabbed the Broadway star's hand and kissed her quickly.

"You look great, babe. Let's do this." she said, opening the door and accepting the driver's hand to help her out. After Rachel was out of the limo, she reclaimed her hand and made their way down the red carpet. They were soon greeted by their managers.

"San, we need you over here." Devon said.

"Rach, this way." Les said. Rachel looked up at her girlfriend.

"So much for not leaving your side." she teased. Santana laughed softly and stroked her cheek.

"We'll meet up later. I promise." she said, leaning down to kiss her.

"You'll have to. At least one person is going to want a Pezberry interview." Les said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Your manager is kind of annoying." she whispered in her girlfriend's ear. Rachel giggled.

"I'm aware." she replied before kissing the Latina again. "I'll see you later." she promised before waving and walking off.

"Okay, where first?" Santana asked. She was led to her first interview.

"Santana, are you excited about the DVD?" the interviewer asked.

"Yea. Yea, I'm very excited." she said, with a smile.

"You have a daughter, right?" Santana's eyes lit up at the mention of Lucy.

"Yea, I do. Her name's Lucy. She's four." she said.

"Will you allow her to watch the movie?

"Absolutely not." she said with a laugh. Although it wasn't racy or anything, Santana did have a semi-sex scene in it. There was no way her daughter would get anywhere _near_ that.

"Is Rachel here tonight?"

"Uh... yea. She's somewhere around here. Her manager had her go do an interview." Santana answered. Santana finished that interview, did a couple more, took pictures with her costars, and (finally) entered the VIP room, sitting on a couch. It wasn't long before Rachel was sitting next to her. "Hey." Santana said, pulling the diva closer to her.

"Hi." Santana leaned in so that she could whisper in her ear.

"Want to be VIP in my room?" she flirted. Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Do I have to remind you that that line turned me off the first time you said it?" she asked. Santana shrugged.

"Yea, but you didn't like me then."

"I like you now." Rachel whispered. Santana grinned and kissed her.

"Santana?" The two girls broke apart slightly.

"Just remember that this time isn't my fault." Rachel whispered in her ear before pulling away completely.

"Brittany? How'd you get in here?" Santana asked.

"Mike Chang was invited. He brought me as his plus one. I didn't expect to see you here." the blonde said.

"Brittany, its for _my_ movie." Santana said.

"Right... Can I sit down?" Rachel looked at Santana.

"Britt, I told you. I don't want to talk to you. I've gone the last five years without you. I've moved on."

"To Puck?"

"To _Rachel_. My girlfriend." Santana said. Rachel smiled slightly as a form of introduction. "Look, B, I'm sorry... but its over. Its been over since the day you left me." Santana said softly. Brittany nodded.

"I really am sorry, S." Brittany said. Santana nodded and looked down as the blonde stood up.

"Nice to see you again." she said to Rachel.

"You too." Rachel replied politely as the blonde walked away. "Are you okay?" she asked softly, pushing the Latina's hair out of her face.

"Can we go home?" she whispered. Rachel chuckled.

"No, baby. We can't. Not yet, anyway. I'm sorry." Rachel said. Santana sighed and put her head on Rachel's shoulder. The diva frowned and pulled out her purse, where her phone was. Pulling it out, she dialed Noah's number and put the phone to her girlfriend's ear. "Here, its calling Noah." Rachel said.

"I don't want to talk to him." Santana said, lifting her head up.

"Then talk to your daughter." Rachel said obviously. Santana smiled.

"You're the best." she said.

"I know." Rachel replied with a smile.

"Puck, let me talk to my baby." Santana said.

_"Hello to you too... one sec."_ Soon a new voice was on the line. _"Hi Mommy!"_

"Hey baby girl. What's up?" Santana asked.

_"Me and Daddy are watchin' Lion King."_

"Of course you are. Don't you ever get tired of that movie?" Santana laughed.

_"No."_

"Okay... I just wanted to hear your voice. This party isn't very fun." Santana said.

_"Okay."_ The girl sounded antsy and Santana knew she wanted to watch her movie.

"Go finish your movie, baby. I love you." Santana said.

_"I love you too, Mommy."_ Lucy said, hanging up. Santana handed the phone back to Rachel.

"I got ditched for a talking lion." Santana said, laughing.

"But do you feel better?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Then good."

"Thanks, Rach. I needed that." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Anytime, San." she whispered, resting her forehead on the Latina's.

"How much longer?"

"Until what?" Rachel asked.

"I can leave." Santana said. Rachel shrugged.

"I want to go home too, but if we ditch we're just going to get yelled at later." Rachel said.

"Yea, I know. This party sucks." Santana admitted.

"Just a little bit." Rachel agreed, smiling. Santana looked into the diva's eyes. "What?" Rachel asked.

"I lo..." Santana trailed off, shyly looking down. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You..." she prompted. Santana shook her head.

"Never mind." she said. Rachel frowned and lifted the girl's chin.

"San?"

"Yea?" Rachel smiled.

"I think I love you." she said. Santana's eyes widened. Sure, she'd almost said it, but she'd stopped because she was sure she wasn't going to hear it back. Now Rachel was saying it.

"You do?" she whispered. Rachel nodded. "Rach?"

"Yes?" Santana bit her lip and took a deep breath.

"I _know_ I love you." she said softly, looking into the girl's eyes again. Rachel smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "I meant it when I said I never want to be with anyone else again." Santana whispered.

"So did I." Rachel said. Santana broke their gaze and looked around. "What is it?"

"Can we just stay here for the rest of the party? I kinda feel like telling you I love you some more." Santana said, smiling shyly. Rachel nodded and snuggled closer to Santana.


	13. Chapter 13

Santana walked out of the bedroom to see Rachel asleep on the couch. She'd gone to bed before Rachel had and apparently the Broadway star had fallen asleep on the couch. Smiling, Santana crept into the kitchen and pulled out her surprise for Rachel before walking back into the living room. "Good morning beautiful." she whispered in her ear with a smile. Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she saw her girlfriend's face a foot away from hers as the taller girl leaned over the back of the couch.

"Good morning. What time is it?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"About seven. You said you have to be at rehearsal by eight, but I wanted to say something before you go." Santana said. Rachel raised a curious eyebrow and Santana pulled a small box from behind the couch. "Happy birthday, superstar." she said, handing Rachel the cupcake. Rachel laughed and took the box.

"Thank you, baby." she said, kissing the Latina.

"So you're twenty-six now!" Santana said with a smile. Rachel grinned.

"So are you." Santana shrugged.

"My exciting birthdays stopped happening when I got pregnant with Lucy. But we can go all out for yours! And by all out, I mean you have a four year old that wants to celebrate with you." Santana said.

"What time?" Rachel asked.

"Is seven okay with you?" Santana questioned. Rachel nodded. "Great. Because that's what time I told them to be here." Rachel laughed.

"I have a little time before I have to be at rehersal. Come lay with me." Rachel said. Santana smiled and leaned over the couch so that her legs were dangling over the back. Rolling her eyes, Rachel set the cupcake down and laid her head on Santana's chest.

"Whoa. Hold up. We finally have sex and you think you have an all access pass?" Santana asked. Rachel looked up and nodded. "Only because I love you." Santana said with a smile.

"Well, then I guess I'm incredibly lucky." Rachel said. Santana nodded and kissed her girlfriend as they heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Santana said, lifting Rachel's head up before awkwardly getting off the couch. When she opened the door, she immediately recognized the person on the other side. "Uh... hi." she said, looking over her shoulder.

"Hi. Is Rachel here?" Santana nodded. "Can I talk to her? I'm Nicki, an old friend."

"More than just friends from what I heard." the Latina muttered before sticking her hand out. "Santana Lopez, Rachel's _girlfriend_." she said, narrowing her eyes as she widened the door. "Come in." she sighed and led the girl into the empty living room. "Babe?" she called out, smirking inwardly at Nicki's face. Rachel came out of the bedroom and jumped on Santana's back, kissing the girl's neck as Santana groaned in pain. "Ow... Damn woman. Warn me next time." she teased.

"Lucy does it all the time." Rachel said, completely obvlious to the new girl in the apartment.

"Baby, Lucy is four." Santana said, laughing. Rachel laughed and kissed her girlfriend. Pulling away, Santana sighed. "Rach, the door was for you." she said, gesturing toward the other girl.

"Nicki?" she whispered as Santana let her down gently. Santana eyed her girlfriend carefully, looking for any signs of... welll... _anything_.

"Hey sexy!" the intruder said, smiling as Rachel jumped into her arms. Santana cleared her throat awkwardly and Rachel turned around.

"Nicki, this is my girlfriend, Santana. Santana, this is Nicki." Rachel said, smiling at the Latina. Santana nodded in the general direction of the other girl while her eyes locked onto Rachel.

"I didn't know you were seeing anyone." Nicki said.

"Have you _looked_ at a magazine lately?" Santana muttered. Rachel raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Santana is the star of a realtively new movie, _Last Friday Night._" Rachel said. Nicki nodded and Rachel made her way over to Santana's side. "So... what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, snaking an arm around Santana's waist.

"I wasn't going to miss the sexiest Broadway star's birthday!" Santana narrowed her eyes before wrapping _both _arms around Rachel.

"Look, Nicki... We haven't talked in like two years..." Rachel said. Nicki smiled and took Rachel's hands, effectively pullingher out of Santana's arms.

"Yea, I know. But I was thinking... we used to be so good together. We could be good together again." she said. Santana raised an eyebrow and Rachel gasped.

"Nicki-"

"Hold up. Who the hell do you think you are?" Santana yelled.

"Her first love." Nicki shot back. Rachel backed away.

"Look, I'm sorry Nicki, but I broke up with you a long time ago. I'm with Santana now. I love Santana now." Rachel said. Santana resisted the urge to smile. She would never get tired of hearing Rachel say that she loved her. "We can still be friends, though." Rachel continued.

"I don't want to just be friends with you." Nicki said. Rachel's eyes widened and Santana took a step forward.

"Well then I guess you should leave." she said. Rachel grabbed her hand.

"San, calm down." Rachel whispered. Santana nodded and stepped back slightly.

"Seriously, though... can you leave?" the angry movie star asked. Nicki shook her head. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

"I'm not leaving because I don't think Rachel wants me to leave her apartment." Nicki said. Santana looked at Rachel. "Rachel?" Nicki asked.

"Nicki, I don't think you should be here. Can you please leave?" Rachel asked. Nicki's jaw dropped.

"Rachel, what has this bitch done to you?"

"That _woman _is my girlfriend and I'm in love with her. You need to leave. I don't like that you're insulting my girlfriend." Rachel said, gesturing toward the hallway.

"Fine. When you get over Ms. Hollywood, call me." Nicki said, leaving the room and walking out the door. Rachel shut it and returned to the living room.

"Happy birthday to me." she muttered. Santana smiled slightly. "Did you get a little jealous back there?" Rachel teased. Santana shrugged.

"Eh... not really. Come on. You have a rehearsal to get to." Santana said, smiling. Rachel grinned and jumped into the girl's arms.

"You know I love you, right?" she whispered. Santana smiled brightly.

"Not Nicki?" Rachel shook her head. "Just me?" Rachel nodded. "No one else?" Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Only me?" Rachel laughed and nodded. "Then I guess I love you too." Santana whispered.

"Thank you so much for that honor, my love." Rachel laughed and smiled as Santana tightened her grip on the Broadway star's legs. Rachel laid her head on Santana's shoulder. "I have to go, baby." she whispered. Santana nodded and set her girl down once again.

"Have a good rehearsal. I'll see you tonight." she said, kissing Rachel.

"I love you." Rachel said.

"I love you too, Rach." the Latina said, pushing the girl out of the door with a laugh.


	14. Chapter 14

That evening Santana and Rachel were sitting in the living room of their apartment with Noah and Lucy. They'd ordered in from a restaraunt down the street from the apartment and Santana had picked up a cake from a nearby bakery while Rachel was at rehearsal. A pile of presents were stacked in the corner of the room and Lucy had even allowed Rachel to pick from her collection of children's movies. Noah was sitting in the recliner with the little girl sitting in his lap and Santana was sitting on the couch with Rachel sitting between her legs.

Honestly, Santana had been more than furious with that morning's events. She had wanted nothing more than to track Nicki down and punch her in the face, but she wasn't going to ruin Rachel's birthday. Around lunchtime, the perfect way to get back at Nicki came to her mind, even if Nicki would never find out. As long as it effected Rachel, then it worked for Santana. Thinking of her plan, Santana leaned down and whispered in the Broadway star's ear. "So... I saw you trying to peek at my present when I was getting dinner set up." she teased. Rachel looked up at her girlfriend with a guilty smile.

"Maybe..." she whispered. Santana grinned and kissed her softly.

"Its only _part_ of your present, babe. Just so you know." she said, eyebrow raised suggestively. She smiled as she felt Rachel shiver and Santana turned her attention back to the movie, which was _Beauty and the Beast_.

"I want to know." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled and shook her head.

"Sorry sweetness. You're going to have to wait." she said. Lucy looked over from her spot.

"Mommy?" Santana looked over with a smile.

"Yes baby girl?" she asked.

"Can we open presents now?" Lucy asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Lu, you do know that only _Rachel _gets to open presents, right? Because its _her_ birthday." she said. Lucy nodded and it clicked in Santana's mind. She had told Lucy that they had to wait to eat cake until after the presents were opened. Santana smiled and shook her head in amusement. "Ask Rachel, baby girl." Santana said. Lucy looked at the smaller woman.

"Can we Rachel? Can we?" Lucy asked. Rachel laughed and nodded.

"Sure Lucy. We can open presents now." she said, sitting up from her previous position. Santana missed the contact, but crossed her legs Indian style on the couch as Noah brought the presents and set them on the coffee table.

"You should probably open that present first." Santana whispered, nodding at the gift that Lucy was holding. She knew what it was, because she'd helped Lucy pick it out. Rachel nodded, knowing that it would please the four year old.

"Lucy, come here." Rachel said with a smile. The girl walked over and Rachel pulled her into her lap. "Do you want to help me open it?" Rachel asked. Lucy eagerly nodded and together the two opened the present. Gasping, Rachel looked at Santana. "How did you find this?" she asked, holding up a DVD copy of _Funny Girl_, signed by Barbra Streisand. Santana smiled.

"Hey don't look at me. That's Lucy's present." she said, handing Rachel the card. She opened it to see a note that had obviously been written by Santana, as it was in her handwriting and Rachel knew that Lucy didn't know how to write.

"Mommy had to write it." Lucy said, frowning.

"Why are you frowning?" Rachel asked.

"She wanted to write it herself, but she can't." Santana explained. Rachel nodded. "But she told me what to write on the card." Santana offered. Rachel nodded and read it.

_Rachel,_

_Happy birthday! I really like that you and Mommy like each other and I like that you came to Disney World with us. Mommy said that we're gonna watch you on stage soon and that you're gonna be awesome. I wanna go. Can I? _

_Love, Lucy_

Rachel smiled and kissed the four year old's cheek. "Of course you can go, Lucy." she said. Lucy looked up.

"Do you like it?" she asked. Rachel nodded.

"I love it. Thank you for having your mommy write that. It means a lot." she said, allowing the girl to crawl into her mother's lap. Santana hugged her daughter and kissed the top of her head.

"Quinn, Finn, and Beth sent you presents and there were some from your dads, Kurt, my parents, and someone named Shelby Corcoran." Santana said. Rachel's head snapped to the side.

"Shelby sent me a present?" she asked. Santana nodded.

"Who's Shelby?" Lucy asked. Santana raised an eyebrow, wondering the same thing.

"She's my mother..." Rachel said. Santana picked up on her girlfriend's uncomfort and decided to put a stop to it.

"Lu, let's just concentrate on the presents, okay? Then we'll eat cake." Santana suggested. Lucy nodded and Rachel picked up the present from Shelby. Opening it, she smiled as she saw the framed pictures of the two of them. On one side of the frame was a picture of Shelby and baby Rachel. On the other side was a picture of Shelby and Rachel at her graduation.

_Rachel,_

_Happy birthday, sweetie. You're growing up on me! _

_Love, __Shelby_

"Are you okay, Rach?" Santana asked softly. Rachel looked over and nodded.

"I'm great." she said as she picked up the present from Quinn, Finn, and Beth. They had sent her a scrapbook full of pictures from their Disney World trip. There were to notes. The first one was from Beth

_Rachel,_

_Thanks so much for coming to Disney World with us! You were really cool and I liked having you around. Happy Birthday!_

_Beth_

_P.S. Mom and Finn said we can come see your show!_

The second was from Quinn and Finn

_Rachel,_

_Here's the copies of the pictures you wanted! Sorry, but I didn't want to send you just pictures for your birthday and I actually had fun making the book. Happy Birthday!_

_Quinn and Finn_

_P.S. We're bringing Beth to see your show!_

"I had asked Quinn for copies so I could make a scrapbook... she took care of that for me." she said, laughing as she grabbed the present from her dads, which were a few CDs, along with a DVD copy of Santana's movie. Santana and Rachel shared a look and laughed. Rachel had told her dads that the relationship was initially fake and that they had really met at the premire. There was a post-it note on the case that read,

_Sweetheart, _

_Since you were too busy to see it at the premiere, we thought we'd buy it for you. :) Our baby's all grown up. Happy Birthday, Rachel!_

_Love, __Dad and Daddy_

"Wow..." was all Santana could say as Rachel reached for the present from Kurt, which was a scarf that Rachel had been wanting to buy.

_Rachel,_

_Happy birthday to my favorite diva!_

_Love, __Kurt_

She grabbed the present from Santana's parents and read the note.

_Rachel,_

_These are videos of Santana and Noah's performances from when they were in Glee Club in high school and when Santana's competitions from when she was a cheerleader. We knew that Santana would never show you these herself and we wanted you to see them. We can't wait to meet you! Happy birthday!_

_Jose and Lena Lopez_

Santana and Noah groaned in unison. "You don't have to watch those." Santana said.

"We can watch them while we eat cake." Rachel said, smiling. Santana sighed. "Its my birthday." Rachel said in a sing song voice.

"Only for a few more hours." Santana said in the same tone before smiling at the other woman. Rachel laughed and picked up the present from Noah, but hesitated before opening it.

"This is kid friendly, right Noah?" Rachel asked. Santana cracked up and Noah rolled his eyes.

"Yes its kid friendly, Rachel." he said, smiling. Rachel laughed and opened the present.

"Oh wow." Rachel said, laughing. Noah had gotten the poster of Santana's movie framed. It was autographed by the entire cast. Rachel ran a finger over the _'Introducing Santana Lopez.'_ and smiled as she read the card.

_Rachel,_

_In case you don't get enough of Santana as it is... :) Happy birthday._

_Puck/Noah_

_"_Thank you so much, Noah." Rachel said. Santana stared at it in confusion.

"Where'd you get that? You never asked me to sign a poster." she said.

"Well duh, that would have been stupid. I saw it at some convention thing I went to a few weeks ago and I bought it. I figured Rachel would like it, considering it is her girlfriend's movie." he said.

"Why would you get her a poster of my movie?" Santana asked.

"I figured she'd want a picture of her girlfriend around so she could see you." he said.

"First of all, we live together. She sees me all the time. Second of all, there's pictures of us all around this place." Santana said. Rachel interrupted..

"I love it, Noah. Thank you." she said. Noah smiled at the diva and stuck his tongue out at Santana.

"Real mature." she said, looking at the poster. "I guess it is kind of cool." she admitted. Rachel smiled and grabbed one of Santana's presents. "Okay, just so you know, Puck and I didn't tell each other what we were getting you for your birthday." Santana said as Rachel opened it. She was staring at a framed poster of her debut Broadway play. She smiled as she ran a finger over the '_Introducing Rachel Berry._'

"Where did you find this, San?" she whispered.

"I'm not going to lie. I had no idea what your debut play was until I googled you. I found out what theater you had debuted in and I went there to see if they still had the poster, which they did. I asked if I could buy it and they let me. I thought you'd like it." Santana said.

"This is the actual poster that was hung up outside the theater?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "Thank you so much, San." Rachel said.

"No problem, babe." Santana said as Rachel grabbed the second present, which was a jewelry box. Inside was a necklace with Rachel's name between two gold stars. "I know you have a thing for gold stars." Santana said, smiling.

"I love it." Rachel said, grabbing the final present, which was a card.

"Don't read that out loud." Santana said, blushing. Rachel smiled and nodded as she opened the card.

_Rachel,_

_Happy birthday, sweetness. I can already tell you that this card is totally going to ruin my reputation as a badass, but I can't help but grow mushy and sound like a lovesick teenager when I talk, write, or even think about you. You're the most amazing woman I've ever met and I can't believe that someone had to force us to pretend to start dating, although I am eternally grateful for being thrown into 'Pezberry,' because it led to something completely and utterly wonderful. I love you with all my heart, Rachel, and you've taught me so much. Most importantly, you taught me to love again, after being hurt so bad by Brittany. Aside from my daughter, you are the most important person in my life. You and Lucy are my world and I would never know what to do without either one of you. I'm so glad that you came to the premier of my movie and our managers caught us looking at each other and introduced us. I never would have had the courage to talk to you myself and I'm so glad that you gave me a chance. A real chance. I love you more than life itself and I hope you love me just as much. I never want to be without you, my love, and I hope that I never have to be. I love you more than you can ever imagine and I'll spend the rest of my life proving that to you, if you'll let me. Happy birthday, my love. I hope its as amazing as you are._

_Love, __Santana_

Rachel looked up with tears in her eyes. Santana bit her lip. "Are those happy tears?" she asked softly. Rachel smiled and nodded, wiping her eyes as she looked at the picture Santana had put in the card. It was of the two of them at the DVD release party for _Last Friday Night_. Turning it over, Rachel saw that Santana had wrote a note on the back.

_Rach, _

_I like real Pezberry a lot better than fake Pezberry! :) _

_xoxo, __San_

Rachel looked up and laughed. "I do too." she said, referring to the note. Santana grinned and motioned for Lucy to go back to Rachel while she got the cake. As the sang _Happy Birthday_, Santana and Rachel flirted with their eyes, knowing that the other was extremely turned on. As Santana cut the cake, Rachel instructed Noah to put in the DVD that Santana's parents had sent. She was amazed by how talented Santana and Noah were. Soon, Noah was carrying a sleeping Lucy out of the apartment.

"Make sure you have everything." Santana growled out. She loved her daughter, but she didn't want to be interrupted again. Not when she was this turned on. Noah laughed.

"We have everything. Good night ladies." he said teasingly. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Happy birthday, Rachel." he said, hugging the girl.

"Good night, Noah." she said, closing and locking the door. "So where's the last part of my present?" she asked. Santana smiled and kissed her. It took all of her strength to pull away, knowing that her surprise would make up for it.

"If you'll clean up in here, I'll go get it ready." she whispered, walking away. She wasn't sure if Rachel would like it a second time, but she grabbed her Cheerios uniform, along with the few minor changes she was making. She knew that this was the perfect revenge for Nicki, because if all went well, Santana would have Rachel even more than she already did and if (God forbid) Nicki were to try to steal Rachel from her, all Rachel would have to do was think of this moment and she'd run straight to Santana. The Latina woman couldn't bear to think of losing Rachel. The thought honestly pained her. She thought about how far they'd come as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a knock. "Show time." she whispered before opening the bathroom door.

"San are you... You're wearing you cheerleading uniform." Rachel observed. Santana cocked an eyebrow in a sexy manner and nodded. Rachel's eyes looked her up and down. "With a few changes I see."

"For the better, don't worry. Now, I couldn't help but notice just how turned on you were earlier." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "And well... your cheerleader ex-girlfriend visited this morning..."

"Is that what this is?" Rachel asked.

"Oh no. Sex was always on the agenda for tonight. But see, I figured, you've made out with her in a cheerleading uniform. You've made out with me in _this_ cheerleading uniform, but you've probably never made out with someone in a cheerleading uniform like this." she said teasingly. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"What? While wearing stilettos?" she asked, eyeing the red ones that were on Santana's feet. Santana grinned and leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Let's just say I'm not wearing spanx this time." she breathed, kissing the girl's ear. Rachel shivered and her eyes went black.

"Oh god." she whispered, kissing Santana with passion.

"Whoa, hold up diva. I'm running the show... at least the first round. This is my present to you." Santana said, leading the girl to the bed. Rachel grinned as she was kissed again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Changing this so that my stories don't get deleted. I don't want to have to do this, but with all of these changes the site is making, well... Anyway. Here's the new version of this chapter. Still thanks to captainpezberry for helping me with this chapter.**

* * *

><p>As soon as the door was closed Rachel's back was shoved against it. All Rachel could do was moan as a shiver danced along her spine.<p>

"I told you I was in charge" Santana said with a wicked smirk as her lips dove to Rachel's neck, taking in the flesh she found there and starting to feast like an animal devouring its prey.

Rachel's back arched and her head rolled back as a cry of pleasure rolled from her lips. Little marks were beginning to form against her skin as Santana continued the assault against her skin.

"Say my name" Santana hissed as her teeth scraped across Rachel's throat.

"Santana" Rachel breathed out in a heavy, pleased sigh. Santana nearly ripped Rachel's shirt off with how quickly she pulled it from the diva's body, tossing it aside as her mouth met skin once more. Bites and sucks were a plenty as she moved down toward her chest now.

"Say my name" Santana barked a little more loudly right before her teeth clamped against one of Rachel's nipple. This caused her to cry out in pleasure, her voice squeaking at the end.

"Santana!" She yelped out as her fingers buried in Santana's ponytail, giving a firm tug.

"Don't make me hold you down" The Latina said with a scowl as her hands pushed Rachel's wrist against the door so she couldn't touch her "I'm in charge."

The look of power and desire in Santana's eyes caused Rachel's entire body to tremble. She loved being taken as if Santana couldn't control herself.

* * *

><p>"Oh my god" Rachel panted after a moment, her eyes finally peeling open as Santana stood in front of her with a smirk on her lips. The Latina pulled her fingers from inside her and brought them to the diva's mouth, pushing them inside and letting her taste what had just happened to her.<p>

A hum lifted from Rachel's lips as she cleaned Santana's fingers. Once they were pulled from her mouth, she licked her lips slowly and her eyes stared hungrily at the girl in the cheerleader outfit.

"My turn" Rachel purred as she found strength in her legs and leaped at Santana, flinging her arms around her neck and using her weight to topple the girl back onto the bed.

"Now let's see if you are really wearing spanx" Rachel said with a wicked smirk as she dropped to her knees at the side of the bed between Santana's thighs.

Santana just smirked. She knew there was nothing under that skirt. As soon as Rachel lifted the material and spread Santana's thighs she discovered the exact same thing.

"Perfect"

* * *

><p>Santana lost it. Unable to control what was being done to her now, her entire body started to shake. She pulled so tightly at the sheets the corner came up. Her hips bucked against Rachel's hand and face and soon she felt as if she was floating as goosebumps covered the entirety of her body.<p>

Moments passed before Santana drew a steadying breath and lay flat on the bed again. Rachel had removed her fingers and tongue and was crawling over the exhausted Latina with a smirk on her lips.

Santana smiled at the sight. She waited for her lover to reach her before lifting her head and meeting her lips in a deep, passionate kiss. A moan escaped when she tasted herself on Rachel's tongue.

The two girls lay together catching their breath for a long moment, their tongues toying gently yet still hungrily against one another.

As Santana's heart started to beat normally again, her hands roamed lightly over Rachel's naked body. She smiled at the warmth of her skin and the goosebumps that were left in the path of her fingers.

"You're so sexy" Santana mumbled, wrapping her arms around the girl and rolling her so Rachel now lay on her back.

"You make me feel sexy" Rachel whispered, smiling up at the girl before capturing her lips in yet another passionate and hungry kiss.

* * *

><p>The only sound in the room for several long minutes were the two women pulling in gasps of air, trying to catch their breath and steady their bodies from what had just happened.<p>

Finally finding strength, Santana lifted her head and looked down at Rachel. She was glowing with a beautiful light sheen of sweat over her skin. She smiled and kissed at the diva's lips a few times lightly "I love you."

"I love you too" Rachel mumbled against her lips as her hand lifted and her fingers trailed along the back of her neck. She held her head there, letting their lips take over again as their bodies regenerated strength.

The tango of their lips lasted several minutes, neither pulling away to breathe. Finally Rachel had to break the connection, taking a deep breath as she smiled up at her lover "You are so beautiful."

"No you are" Santana whispered with a soft kiss against her nose. When their lips found each other again that was all they needed. They were lost in that passion and love that their lips communicated back and forth with each pull and push to the other's mouth.

Another few minutes passed and Santana pulled back, taking in a breath and looking down into Rachel's deep brown eyes "Happy Birthday baby." Rachel grinned and lifted her head, her lips wanting to thank her in person.

As the two lay there together, their lips dancing a seductive tango of love, their hands started to roam about. Light touches here and there, like feathers, danced over dips and curves. Rachel used her fingertips to memorize the landscape of Santana's body. Santana let her touch guide her through the journey of perfection that is Rachel's body.

"I love you so much" Santana mumbled into the kiss as they both briefly paused for air. Rachel nodded, capturing her lower lip and giving a soft suck before fully kissing her once more.

* * *

><p>Slowly the two women made love to each other in every way they could. Mouths tangled completely, arms and bodies engrossed. Nothing in the world mattered except the two of them in that moment.<p>

"I love the way you love me" Rachel panted out when she finally broke the kiss in need of air. The perfection of their love in that moment had finally caught up and now her body was crying for one more release.

Santana just smiled at the words, letting her lips sweep across Rachel's mouth once more before her fingers sped up a bit more. The movement was enough to push the shorter girl's body over the edge and soon the softest cry of pleasure was lifting into the air. Her body arched just enough and Santana had never seen something so beautiful.

"You're perfect" Santana whispered against Rachel's ear as her body came back to Earth. Rachel turned her head and smiled, shaking it a bit as her fingers gave a fierce thrust where they were still buried inside Santana.

"Oh damn" Santana nearly screeched the words as a tingle shot from head to toe and her head dropped against Rachel's shoulder. "One more" She whispered against her ear. Rachel didn't hesitate and her fingers repeated the action. A smile of triumph spread over her lips when she felt Santana give in, riding the fingers for a moment until the sensations fizzled within her.

Santana finally rolled herself off of Rachel, but did not leave her side. She lay against her, arms around her waist firmly as she held her lover. Small pecks were placed to her shoulder and along her neck before her head came to rest.

Rachel turned her face and let her nose nudge Santana's cheek, smiling against her as she placed a kiss there before whispering "Best birthday ever." Santana smiled at her girlfriend, kissed her softly, and held her close


	16. Chapter 16

_FLASHBACK_

_"Puck, will you please get your crap out of the living room?" Santana yelled. Lucy laughed at her mother's frustration. "I'm glad you think this is funny baby girl. I come home after being away for a week and this place is disugsting. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if I'd been gone longer."_

_"Well, babe, you know I would have picked up the stuff eventually." her husband said, walking in._

_"Yea, after you couldn't find Lu in all the trash." Santana shot back. Puck smirked. "I can't wait until our divorced is finalized." she hissed as she walked past._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Are you okay, San?" Rachel asked, walking into the living room. Santana looked up from the couch.

"Yea. I'm fine." she said.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked softly.

"When Puck and I were still married." Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Anniversary of our divorce is coming up." Rachel nodded and Santana saw something in her hand. "What's that?"

"Its nothing." Rachel said. Santana grabbed it.

"A picture of me and Brittany? Where'd you find this?" she asked.

"Some scrapbook you left on the counter." she said. Santana nodded absently. "You look really happy, S." Santana put the picture down.

"I was happy." she said, relaxing into the couch. Rachel's face fell. "But not as happy as I am now." she continued. Rachel smiled softly and Santana went into another flashback.

_FLASHBACK_

_Santana paced her living room as she waited for Brittany to show up. The doorbell rang and she immediately went over and opened it._

_"Hey S." Brittany said, smiling at her girlfriend._

_"Hey Britt-Britt." Santana said, half-heartedly hugging the taller girl._

_"What's wrong?" Brittany asked. Santana grabbed her hand and led her into the living room._

_"B... I love you." she said._

_"I love you too. What's wrong?"_

_"I... Remember when we got into that fight at the party?" Santana asked. Brittany nodded. "Well... after you left I kinda hooked up with Puck." Santana said. Brittany's face fell._

_"Santana..."_

_"B, I'm so sorry." Santana said, crying._

_"There's more. I can tell." Santana nodded._

_"I'm pregnant." Brittany closed her eyes and stood up. "B..."_

_"I can't deal with a child, Santana. Either choose me or choose it, but you can't have us both." she said. Santana's jaw dropped._

_"Britt, I can't get an abortion. That would be so messed up."_

_"Then I'm leaving."_

_"Brittany!" Santana yelled as she walked to the door._

_"If you hadn't gotten pregnant would you have told me that you cheated?" Brittany asked. Santana stood silently and Brittany left without another word._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Santana!" Rachel yelled, shaking the Latina.

"Yea baby?" Santana asked, smiling.

"What's wrong with you today?" Santana shrugged.

"Just one of those days." she said.

"Anything I can do to help?" Santana nodded and kissed the diva just as her phone rang.

"Damn it." she said just before picking up. Rachel watched her girlfriend as she excitedly talked into the phone.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked as Santana hung up.

"I... I just got offered a record deal." she said. Rachel grinned and kissed her.

"I'm so proud of you baby!" she said. Santana grinned and hugged her.

"We're gonna talk details tomorrow. Will you come with?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded as she smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its so short. Trying to update stories I haven't updated in awhile**


	17. Chapter 17

"Santana, I think you should go for it." Devon said. Santana stared at the contract in her hand.

"What about tours? I can't be away from Lucy that long, Devon." she said. He nodded. "And what about-"

"San, we can make it work."

"Devon..."

"Babe, I understand your concern, but this is a once and a lifetime opportunity. Lucy will understand." he said. She nodded.

"I... Can I just..." she trailed off.

"Talk about it with Rachel and Noah." he said. She smiled gratefully.

* * *

><p>"You're what?" Rachel screamed. Santana winced at the volume.<p>

"I'm not going to take the deal." she repeated.

"Yesterday you were so happy about that damn record deal and now you're turning it down?" Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck is wrong with you? I knew I should have skipped rehearsal and gone with you to the meeting."

"Why? You think you would have been able to talk me out of it?" Rachel nodded.

"If you're doing this because of me-"

"Not everything is about you, damn it! God! Get over yourself!" Santana yelled, storming off into the bedroom that had originally been hers. She had moved into Rachel's room, but went in the other bedroom when she was mad at the diva or just wanted to be alone. Lying down on the bed, she thought back to the meeting. She had been excited about the deal, but she didn't want to be away from her daughter for that long and she certainly couldn't take Lucy with her. About ten minutes later, the door slowly opened. Rolling over on her back, Santana ignored the Broadway star.

"Can you tell me why you want to turn down the record deal?" Rachel asked softly. Santana shrugged one shoulder. "San."

"I don't want to be away from Lucy when I'm touring. It was hard enough when I was able to fly home every other weekend. I felt like I missed so much of her life." the actress said, rolling over to see Rachel leaning against the wall. "Come here, Rach." The diva laid next to her girlfriend. "I love you so much. I'm sorry that I yelled at you. And yes, I don't want to be away from you either, but she's the main reason." she whispered.

"I get that San. Really, I do. Its up to you." she said. Santana nodded.

"I love you, Rachel."

"I love you too. I'm sorry for yelling at you." Rachel whispered. Santana kissed her lightly.

"Its okay. We both yelled." she said. Rachel smiled. "Besides... I got another offer the other day. I didn't want to tell you until it was finalized."

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"I auditioned awhile back to film a pilot for a TV show that shoots in New York and I got it. We filmed it like right before you and I met and it just got picked up." Santana said. Rachel grinned.

"What's it about?"

"This girl who moves to the city. That's really all I can tell you right now, because the pilot hasn't aired yet." Rachel nodded in understanding.

"Baby, I am so proud of you." Santana grinned.

"Thanks. Its funny though. A couple of my friends from Ohio are on the show." she said. Rachel laughed.

"That's hilarious. When do you start filming?"

"A couple of weeks." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Oh my god. I'm dating a TV star!" she said. Santana laughed. "Wait... that's not going to effect whether or not you can make it to opening night, is it?"

"Absolutely not. I'll be there. No matter what." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"Thank you San."

"Anytime, Rachel. I love you so much." the actress said.

"I love you too. I'm so proud of you."

"Hey. I'm proud of you too. I'm with the hottest thing to ever set foot on a Broadway stage." Santana said. Rachel grinned.

"Damn right I am."

"Damn, girl. I'm rubbing off on you. That sounds like something I'd say." Santana said. Rachel shrugged.

"My director did say that you were a bad influence on me." she said. Santana's face dropped.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel sat in one of the chairs in the theater, on the phone, giggling. "Santanan, I really do have to go."_

_"Baby, no." Santana whined. Rachel giggled again._

_"But Sanny..." she said, using the name she used only when she wanted to get her way because she knew that (even though Santana claimed to be a badass) she was a sucker for sickeningly romantic and cute things like that._

_"But I love you, Rach." Santana whispered. That made Rachel's heart melt. It'd only been a few days since they'd first said those three words and Rachel already knew that they could make her do anything._

_"I love you too, San. But I have rehersals. The faster I get to work, the faster I can come home to you." Rachel said._

_"Fine. But you're making it up to me, babe."_

_"Absolutely." Rachel breathed, hanging up the phone._

_"Rach! Can we get to work please?" her director yelled. Rachel's eyes widened and she jumped on stage._

_"Sorry, sir!" she said, blushing._

_"Ya know, ever since you started dating that Hollywood chick, you've been acting different." Rachel raised an eyebrow._

_"I've been acting happy." she said. He nodded._

_"Maybe she's a bad influence on you." Rachel almost snapped, but the smile on his face told her that he was happy for her. _

_END FLASHBACK_

"I did... Baby, I didn't mean to interfere with your work." Santana said softly. Rachel leaned over and brushed some hair out of her face.

"No... Lo, you didn't interfere with my work." she said. Santana smiled at the nickname. Rachel had gone through a two week phase where she'd decided she was going to call Santana by her last name. After two weeks, the Latina grew tired of hearing her last name all the time, she'd told Rachel to shorten it. Rachel cupped her girlfriend's cheek. "Baby, you're actually making me better. I know I'm a professional actress, but before we met I had a really hard time being able to sell the fact that I was in love. I hadn't been in love in a really long time. Now, I just think of you and I'm gold." Santana grinned.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Rachel said, kissing the Latina that was holding her. "And I can't wait to tell all your fans that _I'm _the one that gets to sleep with you." the Broadway star continued. The soon-to-be-TV star raised an eyebrow.

"You are aware that that would ruin your good girl image, right? I mean, people probably guess that we're doing it, but if you actually confirm it, your image is_ gone_." Santana said. Rachel grinned.

"You're totally worth it." she whispered, kissing the Latina. Santana moaned and rolled over so that she was lying on top of Rachel, kissing the diva again as she did.

"I love you." they breathed in unison, reuiniting their lips once again.


	18. Chapter 18

"Lopez!" Santana turned around with a grin.

"Chang!" She hugged her high school friend. "How's Tina?"

"She's good." the boy answered, smiling at Rachel. The diva had decided to tag along on Santana's first day.

"Mike, this is my girlfriend Rachel. Rachel's a huge Broadway star. Rach, this is Mike. He was in Glee Club with me in high school." Santana said. Rachel shook his hand.

"You're all Santana can talk about when we talk on the phone. You and Lucy." Mike said. Rachel blushed and Santana wrapped her arms around the diva's waist as she kissed her cheek.

"What time am I losing you?" Santana whispered. Rachel looked at her watch.

"Now, unfortunately. I'm sorry, baby." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"No worries. I've got Mike to protect me if someone tries to steal my lunch money." she teased. Rachel rolled her eyes. "Later babe." the Latina said, kissing the diva.

"Bye Lo. I love you." Rachel whispered.

"I love you too." Santana replied before sending Rachel on her way.

* * *

><p>"Santana?" Rachel called out as she heard the front door open. Her girlfriend appeared with a smile on her face. "Hey."<p>

"Hi gorgeous." Santana said, leaning over the back of the couch and kissing Rachel. "How was rehearsal?"

"Great. How was work?" Rachel asked. Santana grinned.

"Freaking amazing. I'm in love with my job." she said. Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"I thought I was the only one in your heart." she teased.

"You know you're the love of my life." Santana said. Rachel gasped and teared up. "Rach?"

"You've never said that to me."

"I'm saying it now." Santana whispered. Rachel nodded. "Rach, I don't ever really plan on being with anyone else. I don't want to be with anyone else."

"You're the love of my life too." Rachel whispered, kissing Santana.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Any dialogue from the play is completely made up. It is not from an actual play. Dialogue from the play is in italics.**

* * *

><p>This was it. The night Rachel had been waiting for for over five months. Opening night. She wasn't sure what she was more nervous about. The fact that it was finally here or the fact that Santana was finally going to be able to watch her perform. Rachel had never been so anxious for someone to watch her before. She just knew that if Santana didn't think her performance was good, it would break her heart. Her opinion meant so much to Rachel.<p>

Santana was frantically finishing up her scenes so she could rush home and get ready. She had to make it to Rachel's opening night. This was super important to Rachel, which meant it was super important to Santana. As soon as she was told she could leave, she was gone. Quinn, Finn, and Beth, who had come to see Rachel as well, were staying at Noah's house, but Quinn was coming over early with Beth and Lucy to Santana's apartment and they were going to get ready together before Finn and Noah picked them up.

"San, let us in!" Quinn said rather than knocking on the door. Rolling her eyes, the actress opened the door to her and Rachel's apartment.

"What's up Q?" she asked with an unimpressed glance. Quinn smiled sweetly.

"Wow S. I didn't even knock! Careful, someone might think you watch out of your peephole or something." she teased.

"Yea, because the yelling didn't give you away. Where's my daughter?" Santana asked right as Lucy's laughter could be heard. "Baby girl!" she called out in a singsong voice. Lucy looked up and Santana grinned as she saw the child's eyes light up at the sight of her mother.

"Mommy!" she said, running ahead of Beth into her mother's waiting arms.

"Hey _mija._ I missed you sweetie." she whispered, hugging Lucy close to her body. Because of Santana's work schedule, she hadn't seen Lucy in close to two months. They'd talked, but she hadn't been able to see her.

"I missed you too Mommy." the child said as Santana stood up.

"You ready to see Rachel?" she asked. Lucy nodded. "Okay. Let's go get ready okay baby girl?" The four went inside the apartment to get ready for the show.

* * *

><p>"Lucy Ray, come here. You can't run off okay?" Santana said, holding out her hand. Lucy nodded and took the offered hand. She'd learned her lesson since the Disney World incident.<p>

"You look nice San." Noah commented. Santana smiled at her ex-husband. She was happy that they were slowly repairing their friendship that had almost been lost forever due to a marriage that never should have happened.

"Thanks Pucky. You do too." she replied.

"Santana!" They turned around to see Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine walking toward them. "Where are your seats?" Kurt asked.

"Front Row." Finn said. They smiled.

"That's where ours are too." Blaine said. Santana smiled and was about to respond when she saw two familiar faces.

"Mom, Dad!" she called out. Her parents turned their heads and saw their daughter and their granddaughter.

"_Mija_!" they said, hugging the Latina actress.

"Thanks for coming." she said, smiling.

"Of course. Whenever we talk to you all you can talk about is Rachel. We wouldn't pass up the opportunity to meet her!" her mother said. Santana grinned and they went to find their seats and waited for the show to start.

* * *

><p>Rachel took a deep breath as she waited for her cue. She knew Santana, Lucy, Noah, Finn, Quinn, Beth, Kurt, and Blaine were all there waiting to watch her perform. She also knew that her dads and her birth mother Shelby were each there too. She just hoped she didn't disappoint any of them. They all meant so much to her, especially Santana and her fathers. She couldn't believe that they had come so far since their first meeting at the premiere. She couldn't believe how in love she was. Breathing one more time, she made her first appearance on the stage for the play. Scanning the front row quickly, she had to force herself not to break character and smile at Santana.<p>

_"If you'll notice, I have clearly stated what your job description is."_ Ned, who was playing her "love interest" (the guy her character thinks she's in love with), said. Rachel gave the prop he handed her an unimpressed glance.

_"Yes well... We both know you didn't hire me to wax your floors, did you?"_ she said. Rick, who was playing her actual love interest, came on stage.

_"Looking for another maid Roy?"_ Rachel and Ned turned to him.

_"Yes Cal, I am. What interest do you have in the matter?"_ Rick turned to Rachel.

_"I only ask because this woman is far to pretty to be anyone's maid."_ he said, kissing her hand. Rachel giggled flirtatiously.

* * *

><p>Santana had to remind herself that it was acting and these guys weren't actually flirting with Rachel. She had almost jumped on stage when one of them kissed her girl. After the initial jealousy wore off, she watched her girlfriend with a smile on her face... until the next scene. Rachel was scrubbing a floor when the dude who had forced himself on her arrived.<p>

_"You aren't doing it correctly."_ Rachel sighed.

_"I'm doing the best I can."_ she replied. He kicked her, causing her to fall hard on the stage floor.

_"Get up!"_ he yelled, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her up roughly. _"You will redo this floor or else."_ he threatened, accenting it with a stage slap. Santana knew it was fake, Rachel had informed her of it. She had meant to warn... oh shit.

"Rachel!" the small child next to her cried out. Santana's eyes widened as her daughter started crying. Out of reflex, Rachel turned her head at the familiar voice and wanted nothing more than to run to the child and tell her that she was fine, but she couldn't break character.

"Do you know that child?" Ned whispered in her ear.

"That's Santana's daughter." Rachel replied. Santana picked up Lucy and went toward the nearest exit.

* * *

><p>"Baby girl, its okay. Rachel's fine, she was just acting." Santana said to the crying child.<p>

"He hurt Rachel!" she said. Santana shook her head.

"Rachel's fine." she assured her daughter.

"I want Rachel!"

"I'm here, Lu." Santana turned around to see her girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" Rachel held up a hand.

"I only have time to talk to her right now." she explained before turning to the girl. "I'm fine, sweetie. He didn't actually hit me, we were just acting. He's a good friend of mine." she whispered, holding the crying child close to her.

"Promise you're okay?" Lucy asked. Rachel nodded.

"I promise. I'm perfectly fine." she said.

"Okay."

"Can you be on your best behavior for the rest of the play? I promise, that's the last time that happens to me." Rachel promised. Lucy nodded. "Okay." she said, turning to Santana. "Intermission is in two minutes. You can get to your seat then. I have to go."

* * *

><p>Lucy made it through the rest of the play without anymore outbursts. As soon as the play was over, Santana and the others made their way backstage. "Hey babe." she said softly, smiling at the diva. Rachel turned around and smiled.<p>

"How's Lucy?" she asked. Santana shrugged.

"She's fine now. It just scared her. Hell, it scared me and I knew it was fake." she said, kissing the smaller woman.

"Ned feels really bad."

"Its his job and it wasn't real." Santana said. Rachel nodded and Ned walked up.

"Hey Santana. I'm sorry about your daughter." he said.

"Don't even worry about it. I forgot to tell her about the slap like I meant to. Rachel told me for that exact reason." she said, smiling at the man. Lucy suddenly latched onto Rachel's legs.

"Rachie, I was so scared." she said. Rachel picked the child up.

"I'm okay, sweetie." she whispered, kissing the girl's cheek. "Lucy, this is my friend Ned."

"You hit Rachie. I don't like you." Lucy said, glaring at the man. Santana gasped.

"Lucy Ray Puckerman, be nice. Ned is Rachel's friend and you'll be nice to him." she scolded.

"Your name is Lucy?" She nodded. "That's a pretty name. I just want you to know that I love Rachel. I'd never actually hurt her."

"She loves Mommy." He chuckled.

"Not that kind of love. Best friend love. Rachel's my best friend. So I'd never actually hit her. I don't want to see her get hurt, let alone be the one hurting her." he said. Lucy nodded slowly. "Can we be friends?" he asked.

"Okay. But no more hitting Rachie."

"Well, Lu, he has to for our show, but he isn't even touching me. Its acting. Its called a stage slap." Rachel explained.

"Okay... But not anymore." she said.

"Deal. I have to go though. Bye Lucy." Ned said.

"Bye."

"Bye guys."

* * *

><p>"Baby, you were so amazing." Santana said as they walked into their apartment after dinner. Rachel smiled. "Thanks for coming to calm Lucy down."<p>

"Of course. I almost jumped off the stage, but I had to wait."

"I understand. You really care about her, huh?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded.

"She's so special to me. I think of her as my daughter." she said. Santana smiled.

"She thinks of you as her second mom. She told me that. She said, 'Mommy marry Rachel so she can be my other Mommy.' It was kind of funny." she said. Rachel chuckled. "And as you know, what baby girl wants baby girl gets so..." Santana pulled out a ring. "Marry me?" Rachel gasped.

"San..."

"Rach, we're perfect together. I know we didn't have the most conventional start, but I'm so fucking in love with you it actually may kill me. I've never been so in love before. I need you in my life and I'd choose you over my career any day." Santana whispered. Rachel looked into her eyes.

"I love you too." she whispered.

"Then marry me." Rachel took a deep breath.

"Okay."

"Okay?" Rachel smiled and kissed Santana.

"I'll marry you, Santana Lopez. I'll always be in love with you. You're the only one for me." she said, slipping the ring on her finger.

"You're my forever, Rach." Santaan whispered, kissing her fiancee.


	20. Chapter 20

"Santana, can you get the door?" Rachel asked as there was a knock.

"Sure." she said, opening it. "Hi."

"Are you Santana Lopez?" She nodded. "Here."

"Thanks..." she said, signing before going into the living room to open the package. "Oh my god." Santana sighed as she looked at the papers. "This is fucking unbelievable!" she yelled. Rachel ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting down next to Santana on their couch. Santana held up the papers. "What's that?"

"Puckerman is demanding a paternity test on Lucy." Santana hissed. Rachel's jaw dropped.

"What?" she gasped. Santana nodded. "Why?"

"I don't know. Ever since he's been dating that chick Melanie, he's been acting weird. You know, he wanted to bail on Lucy's birthday party? That's never happened before." Rachel frowned. "And now this."

"Do you think he asked Quinn for one?" Rachel asked. Santana shrugged. "Call her."

"That's a good idea." Santana said, pulling out her phone.

**Calling**

**Quinn**

"_Hello?"_ Quinn answered.

"Q, did you get anything interesting in the mail today?" Santana asked.

_"Not really. Why?"_

"Puckerman wants a paternity test on Lucy." Santana growled.

_"Seriously?"_

"Yea!"

_"Oh my god. What are you going to do?"_ Quinn asked.

"I have no idea. I'm going to call Puckerman first. I'll talk to you later." Santana said, hanging up.

"He didn't ask her for one?" Rachel guessed. Santana shook her head. "I think you need to call Noah."

"Yea... I think I'm going to go to his house. I'll see you later." Santana said, kissing Rachel before grabbing her keys and walking out.

* * *

><p>Santana pulled into Noah's driveway and walked up to the front door, knocking. Soon, the door swung open to reveal Noah. "San..." he said. She raised an eyebrow and held up the papers.<p>

"Can I come in?" she asked.

"Of course." he said, letting her enter.

"Where's Lucy?" she asked.

"With Melanie." he said. She shook her head.

"No. I don't want her anywhere near my daughter."

"San..."

"Why are you asking me for a DNA test?" Santana asked, throwing the papers on the coffee table.

"Wait, what?"

"You know she's yours!"

"Hold up! Melanie was just saying crap like how you could have slept with anyone at that party and she could be anyone's daughter." Santana gasped.

"So what? She's calling me a whore?" she yelled.

"Mommy!" Santana turned around to see Melanie holding Lucy.

"Put my daughter down, bitch." she hissed, grabbing Lucy out of her arms. "How dare you!"

"Mommy where's Rachie?" Lucy asked. Santana kissed the child's cheek.

"You'll see her soon baby girl." she said, turning to Noah. "Since you're suddenly questioning if she's yours, she's not staying with you. I'm fighting for custody and I swear to God I will do everything to get it. And you," she hissed, turning to Melanie. "stay the hell away from my daughter." she said, storming through the house to her daughter's room.

"Where we going Mommy?" Lucy asked.

"You're going to come stay with me for a little bit okay?" Santana said, packing a bag.

* * *

><p>"What if he calls the cops?" Rachel asked. Santana bit her lip.<p>

"He wouldn't do that." she said, fixing Lucy dinner.

"Your phone has been ringing nonstop." Rachel said. Santana shrugged.

"If he wants to deny Lucy, he can't get mad when I protect her."

"She looks just like you two." Rachel said, sighing. Santana nodded.

"Melanie planted this weird thinking in his head." she said. Suddenly there was a banging on their door.

_"Santana! Let me see my daughter!"_ Santana scoffed and walked to the door.

"Oh so she's yours now, huh?" she said, opening to door.

"San, that's not fair." he said.

"No that DNA test isn't fair. Your girlfriend isn't fair. You denied her. You don't get to come after her." Santana hissed. "Stay away until this custody fight is settled."

"You can't be serious!"

"You're the one who asked for the test!" Santana yelled.

"No I didn't!" Rachel stormed into the room.

"Noah... Santana is very upset about this. I think you should give her some space." she said. Noah shook his head

"I broke up with Melanie. She already swabbed Lucy with a Q tip and had her tested and then she sent those papers to Santana. I found the results." he said.

"You know, I'd ask what the results say but I already know. Shes yours, right?" Santana guessed. He nodded. "Yea.. you didn't need a fucking test for that Puck! She looks exactly like us! Why would I lie about that? Certainly not for money because your ass was fucking broke when we had Lucy. I wasn't in love with you. I was in love with Brittany, so that's not a reason."

"Santana, I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I let you have custody when we got divorced. Cause guess what? I'm getting my baby. I'm way more finacially stable than you and you denied her. The judge will fucking _love _me. You don't stand a chance, Puckerman." she hissed. His jaw dropped. "Just when I thought we were friends again." she scoffed, shutting the door in his face.

"Mommy? What's wrong?" Lucy asked. She smiled at her daughter.

"Nothing baby girl. Let's get you some dinner, okay?" she said, hugging the child before going into the kitchen.

"Rachie?" The Broadway star smiled at her future step-daughter.

"Its nothing sweetie. I promise." she said.

* * *

><p>"This birthday party is the best!" Santana said, sitting with Quinn, Finn, Kurt, and Rachel. Quinn, Finn, and Beth had flown in for the party.<p>

"So what are you going to do if Puck shows up?" Kurt asked. Santana shrugged.

"Lucy is his daughter. The unnecessary DNA test proved that." she said.

"Have you really kept him from her for two weeks?" Quinn asked. Santana nodded.

"How would you feel if he'd asked you for a DNA test on Beth?" she asked. QUinn bit her lip.

"I see what you mean." she said. Santana nodded.

"Honestly, I hope he comes. I'll let him stay for about ten minutes before kicking him out." she said. Rachel shook her head. "Rachel doesn't agree with me on taking custody from him."

"That's not what I said. I said that I thought not even letting him visit her was a little extreme. He said he didn't file those papers."

"And you believe him?" Santana asked.

"Melanie was crazy enough to have your daughter tested before the papers anyway!" Rachel pointed out. Santana sighed.

"You're supposed to be on my side. You're my fiancee."

"I am on your side, Santana. But I also need to think about Lucy. She's my future daughter and I don't think cutting Noah out of her life is going to be good for her." Rachel said carefully.

"Come on, Rach!"

"Santana, calm down!" Rachel said.

"She's my daughter and this is my decision. You have no say in it."

"You gave me say in it when you proposed to me!" Rachel argued. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Then maybe proposing to you was a mistake." she hissed. Rachel recoiled as if she'd been slapped. "Rachel, baby... I didn't mean that." Santana said softly.

"I'm going to go." Rachel said, standing up and walking out of the party.

"Way to go Lopez." Quinn said.

"Shut up Q." Santana said, running after Rachel. "Rachel wait!" The diva whipped around.

"Here's your stupid ring!" she said.

"No, Rachel. I'm sorry." Santana said, grabbing her hand. "I'm so so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean it!"

"Whatever, Santana." Rachel said, crying.

"Baby don't cry. I'm sorry. I love you so much!" Santana said, wiping a tear from Rachel's cheek.

"Why would you say that?"

"You!" Both heads turned to see Melanie storming toward them. "You're the reason Noah broke up with me!"

"He probably broke up with you because you're fucking crazy." Santana said, facing the woman.

"You bitch!" Melanie yelled, slapping Santana. The Latina fell to the floor and Rachel caught her, falling with her.

"San, oh my god." she whispered, see a cut. "Did you turn a ring around?" she yelled. Melanie lifted a hand to show a rock facing inward. "Oh my god, baby..."

"Are you going to move or am I going to have to hit you too?" Melanie asked.

"Don't touch her!" Santana hissed, standing up.

"San, stop. You'll get hurt." Rachel said, stepping in front of her. "Get the hell out of here. You've messed with my family enough already and I don't take too kindly to people messing with my family. Like it or not, Lucy is Noah's daughter and he did break up with you. Get over it and get out." Rachel hissed. Santana glared at the woman.

"You two are fucking crazy."

"You're the crazy one. Why the hell did you swab my child?" Noah asked, running over. "San, Rach, are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Yea." Santana answered as Rachel hugged her. "I love you." she whispered, kissing the diva's temple.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered.

"Stay the hell away from me and my daughter and those two. I will get a restraining order if I have to." Noah threatened. Melanie rolled her eyes and walked off. "I am so sorry." he said. Santana bit her lip.

"Its okay Pucky." she whispered, hugging him.

"Are you going to take my baby away from me?" he asked. She shook her head.

"You can be around more than I can. I believe you about her. Especially now that she went all..."

"Lima Heights on your ass?" he teased. She rolled her eyes. "That's cause she's actually from Lima Heights Adjacent, unlike you." he said.

"Shut up." she said as Rachel was pulled into their hug.

"How about we go celebrate your daughter's birthday." she suggested.

"Good idea." Santana said, kissing Rachel. "We okay?" she asked softly. Rachel nodded.

"We're okay, baby. I love you."

"I love you too. So much." Santana whispered, hugging the diva.


	21. Chapter 21

Lucy had complained about her stomach hurting, but Santana just brushed it off as the child not wanting to pick up her toys. She often used that as an excuse to get out of things.

"Maybe she really is sick." Rachel whispered after they put her to bed. Santana shook her head.

"She'll be fine, trust me." she said, leading the diva into their bedroom. The couple changed into their pajamas and brushed their teeth. As they brushed, Rachel admired Santana's pajama shorts and tank top out of the corner of her eye. "Stop checking me out, Berry." Santana said. Rachel blushed and forced her eyes to look straight ahead into the mirror.

"I don't know what you're talking about." she said. Santana smirked and advanced on the woman.

"Really? So I didn't see you staring at me while I was checking you out in your sexy pajama pants and tank top?" she asked. Rachel grinned and wrapped her arms around her fiancee's neck as Santana wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her.

"You've got a very vivid imagination, my love." Rachel said as they pulled away. Santana rolled her eyes and nuzzled her nose into Rachel's neck before gently kissing it. Rachel giggled and ran her fingers through Santana's ponytail. "Can we go to bed now?"she asked.

"Now? Babe, I'm getting my mack on!" Santana whined.

"But it'll much more comfortable there than in here." Rachel whispered in her ear before pulling her to their bed. Santana grinned as she was pulled on top of Rachel.

* * *

><p>Santana, so close to being fully asleep, was vaguely aware of the sound of doors opening, but ignored them as she pulled her fiancee even closer into her body and falling asleep, not even hearing her own bedroom door being opened.<p>

"Mommy?" Santana groaned softly as a result of being woken up, but sat up to see her daughter standing in the doorway.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked, immediately noticing something was wrong.

"I don't feel good." Lucy said.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked, yawning slightly.

"My tummy hurts." the child said before throwing up on the floor. Santana's eyes widened as she jumped out of bed and rushed to the girl.

"What happened?" Rachel said groggily as she woke up.

"Lucy threw up. I'll clean it up in a minute." Santana said as she picked the child up and rushed into the bathroom to set her daughter in front of the toilet before she threw up again. "You're okay, baby girl." she whispered, wetting a wash cloth before cleaning the child's face with it and kissing her temple. "Just stay in here for a few minutes while I go clean the floor, okay?" she asked. Lucy nodded and sat on the cool tiles. "I'll be right back." she promised, standing up and walking out of the bathroom to see Rachel beginning to wipe up the puke. "I can do that." she said, seeing the disgust on Rachel's face before going behind her and standing her up. She immediately grabbed the closest ponytail holder and pulled the woman's hair up into a high ponytail. She knew Rachel was stubborn and was going to insist on cleaning it up and that she would not be happy if it got in her hair. But she also how the diva felt about throw up. She found that out when she caught a stomach virus and Rachel was taking care of her.

_FLASHBACK_

_"San, are you okay?" Rachel asked as Santana suddenly shot up and sprinted for the bathroom to throw up. "Oh my god." Rachel gasped when she realized._

_"What's wrong?" Santana asked when she finally stopped. Rachel hesitantly cleaned off her face._

_"I am so close to throwing up right now." she whispered, breathing through her nose._

_END FLASHBACK_

"No its okay. I need to be prepared. This could happen when you're not home to help and I need to be able to care of our chi... of your child." Rachel said, looking away. Santana smiled softly.

"Our child?" she whispered. Rachel blushed.

"I know she's yours and Noah's..." she trailed off.

"I heard you the other day, backstage." Santana admitted. Rachel looked up and blushed again.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Rachie, when can we go home?" Lucy asked. Rachel smiled as she carried the child to her dressing room._

_"Soon, Lu. We have to find Mommy first though." she said. Lucy nodded._

_"Rachel!" The star turned around to see a couple of the cast members. "Great show tonight."_

_"Thanks guys." she said, smiling._

_"Who's this?" one of them asked._

_"This is my daughter, Lucy." she said, blushing when she realized what she said._

_"I thought she was Santana's."_

_"Well... she is, but we're getting married, so she's mine too." Rachel said. Santana smiled as she heard every word before walking over to her family._

_END FLASHBACK_

"I... It slipped out." Rachel whispered. Santana grinned.

"I liked the sound of it." she assured the star before taking the mop out of her hands. "Go check on Lucy, I'll finish this." she said, kissing her fiancee softly.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Baby girl, are you feeling any better?" Santana asked, kissing the child's forehead. Lucy shook her head. "I'm sorry baby." she whispered, gently hugging the girl.<p>

"Why'd I get sick, Mommy?" she asked.

"There's a bug going around, Luce." Santana explained.

"But why'd it choose me? Did I do something bad?" Lucy asked, crying.

"Oh _mija_, no. Of course not. You didn't do anything wrong, sweetie, I promise you. It just happens sometimes, that's all." Santana said, trying to soothe the girl. Rachel walked in and raised an eyebrow. "She thinks she was bad because she got sick." Santana whispered.

"Oh baby, no. You didn't do anything wrong." Rachel said, rushing to the girl's other side. Santana smiled at the woman she loved and knew that proposing to Rachel was the best decision she'd ever made.

"Promise?"

"Of course we do." Santana said, turning her attention back to her daughter. Rachel reached around Lucy and gently placed her hand on Santana's neck, smiling at the TV star before rubbing Lucy's stomach with her free hand. "We wouldn't lie to you." It dawned on Santana then that they hadn't told Lucy about their engagement. "Lu, Rachel and I want to talk to you about something." she said gently. Rachel raised an eyebrow and Santana rubbed the pad of her thumb over her engagement ring. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Yes we do." she said.

"What would you think about me and Rachel getting married?" Santana asked. Lucy looked up smiling.

"I want Rachel as my other mommy!" she said as excited as a sick child can. Rachel smiled and wiped a tear. "Why's she crying?" Lucy asked her mom.

"Because she's happy baby girl. She's happy that you want her as your other mommy." Santana said softly. Rachel nodded. "Rachel and I are getting married, baby girl."

"Really?" They nodded. "Is it going to be like when you and Daddy were?"

"No _mija_. This is going to be different." Santana whispered.

"Why?"

"Well..." Santana trailed off, searching for the right words. "I love Daddy. He's my best friend. But Daddy and I were never in love with each other. I'm very much in love with Rachel."

"And I'm in love with your mom just as much, if not more." Rachel agreed, smiling at Santana.

"Why'd you marry Daddy if you didn't love him?" Lucy asked. Santana bit her lip.

"Because I knew that he'd give me you and I just had to have you." she said, smiling. Lucy giggled. "It was what had to happen at the time, Luce. I hope that you never have to marry someone that you aren't in love with, baby girl." she whispered. _You won't, because you're never having sex_. she thought.

"But you love Rachie?"

"I do." Lucy nodded.

"Can I help with the wedding?" she asked. Santana giggled and kissed her forehead.

"Of course." she said.

"Mommy you can't be Bridezilla." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"How does she know what a Bridezilla is?" she asked. Santana chuckled.

"We used to watch it when I was living with Puck before I met you." she explained. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled.

"You are something else." she said, kissing her fiancee.

"I can't wait until we're married." Santana murmured against her lips.

"Me either." Rachel whispered


	22. Chapter 22

"Rach, have you seen the tabloids?" Santana said, walking into their apartment. Rachel laughed.

"No, but I've seen _The Pezberry Wedding Countdown_." she said. Santana walked into the living room and leaned over the back of the couch.

"The what?"

_"The Pezberry Wedding Countdown_. Its this special on MTV." Rachel explained. Santana chuckled.

"Wow... We should totally cash in on this and get our own reality TV show. We could call it _Living With Pezberry_." she said. Rachel gasped.

"Santana Lopez, I am a Broadway star. I refuse to sell out like that." she said. Santana laughed loudly and kissed her girlfriend.

"So I'm guessing that you wouldn't want to sell out enough to do a small role on my show?" she asked. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" she asked slowly.

"You're show is only a short run, right?" Rachel nodded. "Well, how would you like to work with me? They have the Pez, but they want the Berry part of the famous couple. What do you say?"

"How long of a role?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled.

"I think that depends on how much the fans like you, your character, and your storyline." she said. Rachel smiled. "I want you to do this, but its completely up to you, okay?"

"I want to do this. Where do I sign?" Rachel asked with a smile. Santana grinned and kissed her.

"Oh hell yes!" she whispered happily.

* * *

><p>"So your show ends in a month. Would you be willing to start working the day after?" Rachel bit her lip.<p>

"I was... The day after?" she asked. Santana grabbed her hand.

"We could give you the weekend."

"That would actually be perfect." Rachel said, smiling up at Santana. The conversation continued until Rachel signed her contract.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I just signed a contract for a TV show. When I started Broadway, I never thought I would be branching out to TV." Rachel said as they entered their apartment. Santana grinned as she leaned against the doorframe to the living room.<p>

"I have a confession." she said. Rachel looked over and Santana took a minute to smile at how beautiful her girl looked in dim lighting. "The party wasn't the first time I saw you."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"For our honeymoon, Puck took me to New York. We saw some Broadway play. The lead was some... stunning brunette. I don't even remember what the play was about because I was focused on her the entire time." Santana said. Rachel smiled.

"My debut play." she whispered. Santana nodded.

"And then, about a year before the party, I saw your previous play and once again, you were... amazing. I knew that I wanted you. I would have had you sooner but I had to go film the movie. I had my manager invite you to the premiere party and then... Pezberry was born."

"Wait..." Rachel trailed off, laughing. "You set up that whole fake dating thing?"

"No. That was totally Les and Devon. I had nothing to do with that. But I was hoping that we would happen." the Latina said. Rachel giggled and hugged her fiancee. "And now, I'm about to work with that stunning brunette that I saw all those years ago."

"Wait. You mean that we could have been together years ago?"

"I was married, Rachel. And pregnant." Santana reminded her. Rachel chuckled.

"Right."

"Anyway... We should probably stop living in the past and start focusing on our future. Like updating _The Pezberry Wedding Countdown._" Rachel giggled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Santana smiled as she woke up the morning of Rachel's first day on her TV show. "Morning beautiful." she whispered. Rachel smiled as she stretched.<p>

"Good morning." she whispered, kissing her fiancee.

"You ready for work?" she asked. Rachel bit her lip. "It'll be fine."

"Do you know what my character will be doing?" she asked. Santana chuckled.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to ask me that." she said. Rachel rolled her eyes. "I actually do know, but I'm not supposed to tell you." Rachel pouted.

"But San..." she whined. Santana giggled and kissed her.

"Trust me, you're going to like it." she promised. Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>"Okay so... You guys ready?" the director asked. Rachel looked up at Santana and nodded. "Okay so Rachel, you're character, Melissa, has been in love with Santana's character, Taylor, since freshman yearof high school." Rachel looked up at Santana.<p>

"No wonder you wanted me to do the show."

"You know I could never even pretend that I'm in love with anyone else." Santana flirted, kissing the smaller woman. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we ended the last episode with Santana realizing she loves someone who's been in her life as long as she can remember and she smiles at a picture of the two of you. We're goingt to start this episode with her trying to tell you how she feels. So... Let's get to filming."

* * *

><p><em>"Mel, can I talk to you?" <em>Santana asked, walking across the classroom set they were on. Rachel looked over and smiled.

_"Of course."_ she said. Santana took a deep breath and sat down next to her. _"Taylor, are you okay?"_ she asked. Santana nodded.

_"Yea, I just need to tell you something. I... I think I love you."_ Santana said softly. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

_"That's not funny."_ she whispered.

_"No, I'm serious."_ Santana said, kissing her. Rachel quickly pulled away.

_"Who told you about my crush?"_ Santana shook her head.

_"No one, I swear. I love you!"_

_"I don't believe you. How could you do this to me, I thought we were friends!"_ Rachel yelled, standing up.

_"But Mel!"_ Santana said desparartely.

_"No! You can't do this to me!"_ Rachel said, running out of the room.

* * *

><p>"And cut!" Rachel reappeared.<p>

"Baby, that was amazing." Santana said, kissing the woman. Rachel smiled. "You ready for the next scene?"

"Yep." Rachel said.

* * *

><p><em>"We need to talk."<em> Santana looked up from her spot on "her" bed. _"Can I come in?"_ Rachel asked.

_"Of course."_ Santana said, motioning for her to join her. _"What's up?"_

_"I'm sorry for my reaction earlier. It was completely uncalled for."_ Santana nodded.

_"I understand where you were coming from though. But honestly, I didn't even know that you liked me."_ she recited. Rachel blushed. _"I've been praying for days that you returned my feelings."_

_"I do." _

_"I really, truly, love you, Mel."_ Santana whispered. Rachel smiled softly.

_"I believe you."_ Santana smiled and softly kissed Rachel.

* * *

><p>"Cut."<p>

"So that's just how it happens? That quickly?" Rachel asked. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"No, we just shot those two together." she said. Rachel nodded.

"I'm just not used to going out of order." she said, giggling. Santana smiled.

"I get it, babe." she said, kissing the diva. "You did good though." Rachel smiled. "I'm proud of you." she said as her phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.

_"Santana, this is your wedding planner."_

"Oh hi."

_"Yes, the wedding location came through. Everything is in place... If you and Rachel want this, you could get married this weekend."_

"This weekend?" she exclaimed. Rachel looked up.

_"Yes."_

"I have to talk to Rachel." she said.

_"Of course."_

"Thank you." she said, hanging up.

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

"What are you doing Saturday?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged. "I'm getting married. How about you?" Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"The wedding planner called. We're all set for this weekend, apparantly." Santana explained.

"I want to get married." Rachel said, smiling.

"You're ready for this?" Rachel nodded. "Okay." Santana said, kissing the woman.

* * *

><p>"This is super fast. Do you even realize how hard it was for us to get flights out?" Quinn asked as she helped Santana get ready. Santana rolled her eyes.<p>

"You love that I'm letting you help and you know it." she said. Quinn smiled and nodded.

"Yea I am." she said, hugging her friend as they heard a knock. "I'll get it." she said, gasping as she opened it. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to Santana." Santana gasped as she heard the familiar voice.

"Britt..." she whispered, turning around.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I promise." Brittany said. Santana nodded. "I came to say... Congratulations. Really. I hope you're happy with her. I just... I really am sorry. This could have been us, you know?"

"I'm well aware that this could have been us, Britt." she whispered. Brittany nodded.

"I'm sorry for everything, but I'm glad that you found someone that was able to help you and love you better than I could. I just... Please know how much I loved you."

"I know. I'll never take back all of our time together, but I have to move on. I have moved on, Brittany." Santana said, hugging Brittany. "Thank you for saying this to me."

"Of course." the blonde said.

"You're welcome to stay."

"No... I'm not quite ready for that." Brittany said. Santana smiled sadly.

"You sure?"

"Yea... But I'm happy for you." Brittany said, smiling.

* * *

><p>"You look beautiful, Rach." Kurt said as he helped her get ready. Rachel smiled as there was a knock on the door. "One second." he said, opening the door. "Britt?"<p>

"Kurt!" Rachel turn around. "Hi Rachel."

"Brittany..."

"Look, I know we don't really know each other that well, but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for that day in the apartment and then at the party. I was trying to hold onto Santana when clearly there's nothing else for me to hold on to. She's my past... But she's your future. You're perfect for her. I wasn't. You... You accepted a part of her that I couldn't bring myself to accept."

"Why are you telling me this?" Rachel asked softly.

"I know you don't need it, but I want to give you guys my blessing." the blonde whispered. Rachel smiled. "Please don't hurt her the way I did."

"I never want to hurt her." Rachel whispered, smiling.

"Thank you." Brittany whispered.

"Do... Did you see Santana?" Rachel asked. Brittany nodded. "Would you like to stay?"

"Thank you, but no. I... I can't do that. I appreciate it though." the blonde said. Rachel smiled.

"If you're sure."

"I am. But thanks. Congratulations Rachel."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me Mrs. Lopez?" Santana whispered in her ear. Rachel smiled. "I still can't believe I got you to change your name, Broadway star."<p>

"I love you and you just don't look like a Berry." Rachel said. Santana chuckled. "But what can I help you with Mrs. Lopez?" she asked.

"I was wondering if my beautiful bride would like to dance with me?" Santana asked. Rachel smiled.

"Of course." she said. Lucy ran up.

"Mommy?" Santana smiled down at her daughter.

"Yes baby girl?"

"Is Rachie my new Mommy now?" Lucy asked.

"Yes she is." Santana said. Lucy smiled.

"But what do I call her?" she asked. Santana looked at Rachel.

"What should she call you?" she asked. Rachel smiled at Lucy.

"Whatever you want, sweetie." Rachel said.

"Can I call you Mommy?"

"Absolutely not." Santana said quickly. Rachel laughed.

"Except that. I mean, that's what you call your mom." she said. Santana chuckled.

"Call her Mama." Santana whispered.

"Mama..." Lucy tried. Rachel smiled.

"You can call me Rachie too if you want."

"No. You're Mama." Lucy decided. Santana laughed.

"Welcome to the family, Mama." she whispered, kissing her new wife.


	23. Chapter 23

"So, Mrs. Lopez, is this everything you ever dreamed of?" Santana asked as they walked along the beach in Hawaii. Rachel smiled up at her wife.

"You know what? It is. And its because of you, my wife, and your amazingness." Rachel said, squeezing her wife's hand. Santana giggled stupidly. "Thank you for this, Santana. You're so beautiful." Rachel breathed.

"You know, I'm starting to think you only married me for my looks." Santana said, giggling. Rachel shook her head.

"Don't worry, that's not it. You have some good press going on right now." she teased. Santana rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, San. You know I love you, baby." the diva said, grinning.

"Yea, I know. I wouldn't have married you if I didn't think you loved me." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly. "And I love you too." Santana whispered.

"San?" Rachel said softly. The Latina looked over and smiled.

"Yea, Rach?" she asked. Rachel bit her lip and looked away.

"Let's... Let's sit here." she covered, sitting down. Santana raised an eyebrow, but sat down anyway.

"Say it, Rach." she demanded gently.

"Say what?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Rachel, if anyone knows you're not innocent in any aspect of your life, its me. You know what I'm talking about." Santana said, scoffing. Rachel sighed.

"Well, I-" She was cut off by Santana's cell phone ringing. "I thought we said no phones." Rachel said.

"And I thought I pointed out that Puck needed to be able to reach us if something happened to him or Lucy." Santana replied, answering her phone. "Hello?" she said.

_"San? Its Devon."_ her manager said. Santana sighed.

"What do you want?" she asked, clearly irritated.

_"Look, I know you're in Hawaii, but they want an interview with you about the new show." _he said, clearly excited.

"Hell no." she said immediately.

_"But San-" _he tried to argue.

"No! I'm on my honeymoon, damn it! I don't want to do a damn interview!" Santana exclaimed. Rachel looked up in shock and held out her hand. "Dude, you're in trouble now." she said, handing over the phone.

_"Trouble? Why am I in trouble?"_ he asked, confused. Rachel smiled evilly.

"Devon? Hi, its Rachel." she said.

_"Oh hey, Rach." _he said.

"Yes... well, as you're aware, Santana and I requested that we be left alone for the two weeks we are in Hawaii to be able to enjoy our honeymoon. That means that we don't do interviews. I'm not saying we won't talk to fans if they approach us, but so far they've respected our privacy." she said.

_"Rach, no offense, but I'm not so sure you can control Santana's career." _he said. She scoffed.

"Oh, I'm not controling anything. But this ring on my finger also tells me that you're wrong. This ring gives me the power to overrule any decision you make because I can say with almost one hundred percent certainty that Santana would listen to me, especially about this. But I would never try to tell Santana what roles to take, because it is her career not mine, just as she would never tell me I couldn't take a job. But I do have the power to." she said. Santana nodded.

"Tell him, baby." she whispered. Rachel grinned at her wife.

_I love you_, she mouthed. Santana winked in response.

"Devon, I don't mean to sound like a diva, but I honestly don't think its too much to ask to be left alone on our honeymoon. Do you?" the smaller brunette said into the phone.

_"No, Rach. Sorry for bothering you." _he said quickly.

"Its okay." she said, hanging up and handing over the phone.

"Nice work, Rach." Santana said, smirking.

"I don't think he'll be bothering you for the rest of the trip." she said, laughing.

"Thanks." Santana said, kissing her wife.

* * *

><p>"I'm not going to lie, Rachel. I'm actually really glad we didn't wait like we were going to." Santana admitted as they sat downfor dinner. Rachel smiled at her wife.<p>

"Why's that?" she asked.

"I just... I wanted to finally be married. You know? I like knowing that if, God forbid, something happens to Puck and I, someone will be there for Lucy and she won't have to go live in Ohio with Quinn or my parents or Puck's mom. You'd be here and she could stay in New York. She was raised by the two people who couldn't wait to get out of Lima, no way was she born to be a country girl. My baby's a city girl and she always will be." Santana explained. Rachel smiled softly and grabbed her wife's hand. "But anyway... what were you trying to tell or ask me at the beach?" Santana asked.

"I know we just got married, but I was wondering if you wanted kids someday." Rachel said softly. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"We already have a child." she said, confused.

"No. You and Noah have child. I love her, but Lucy's just my stepdaughter. I'll treat her as if she's my own, but she's not. I... I want a child with you someday. Not right now, obviously, but someday." Rachel said.

"Would you carry it?" Santana asked.

"Or you could, if you wanted it to have a biological connection to Lucy. But I'd be more than happy to carry it." Rachel replied.

"Well... If I supplied the egg and we got a sperm donor, technically it would still be related to Lu, even if you carried it." Santana said slowly. Rachel smiled.

"Would Lucy even want a brother or sister?" she asked, suddenly unsure. Santana grinned.

"There's only one way to find out." she said, pulling out her phone and dialing a familiar number.

_"Hello?"_ Puck answered.

"Puckerman, hey." Santana greeted.

_"San, hey! How's Hawaii?"_ he asked. Santana and Rachel smiled.

"Its great, Noah." Rachel said.

"How's Lucy?" Santana asked.

_"She's doing fine. She misses you guys though."_ Puck said.

"Can we talk to her?" Rachel asked.

_"Yea sure. One sec."_ he said, moving the phone away from his mouth. _"Lucy, come here. Mommy is on the phone."_

_"Mommy?"_ They heard the little girl say.

_"Yea, come talk to her."_ Puck said, putting the phone back to his ear. _"She's right here. See you guys in two weeks." _he said.

"Bye Puck." Santana said.

"Bye Noah." Rachel said, hearing the phone be passed to Lucy.

_"Mommy?"_ the little girls said. Santana grinned.

"Hey baby girl!" she said. Rachel smiled at her wife. "Me and Rach-"

_"Her name is Mama!"_ Lucy scolded. Rachel blushed and Santana chuckled.

"My bad, baby girl. Me and _Mama_," she said, emphasizing the name. "Missed you so much that we had to call you."

_"Mama's there too?"_ Lucy asked. Rachel smiled softly.

"I'm here, sweetie." she said.

_"Hi Mama!"_ Lucy said happily.

"Hey baby. How are you?" Rachel asked.

_"I miss you and Mommy."_ Lucy said. Santana smiled.

"We miss you too, baby girl." she said. Rachel smiled and grabbed her wife's hand. "But we have a question for you."

"Yes... What would you think about having a baby brother or sister?" Rachel asked. Lucy was silent. "Lu?"

_"Mommy?"_ Lucy asked.

"Yea baby girl?" Santana replied.

_"Are you gonna have a baby?"_ the child asked. Santana chuckled.

"No, not quite, baby." she explained.

_"Is Mama?"_ Lucy asked.

"No. No one is having a baby. We were just wondering if you'd want one someday." Santana said.

_"Oh... Yea. I want a brother."_ Lucy said. Rachel chuckled.

"Why's that?" she asked.

_"So I can beat him up if he gets into trouble. I can't beat up a sister. Daddy said that you're not supposed to hit girls."_ the child said obediently. Both women laughed.

"Sweetie, Daddy meant that _boys _aren't supposed to hit girls... But you'd be okay with it if someday Rachel or I had a baby?" Santana asked.

_"Yep!"_ Lucy said.

"Okay then. I'll call you tomorrow, okay baby girl?" Santana promised.

_"Okay. I love you Mommy!"_ the child declared. Santana smiled softly.

"I love you too, baby girl." she promised.

_"I love you Mama!"_ Lucy squealed happily. Rachel grinned.

"I love you too, sweetheart." she said, hanging up the phone. "I guess that settles that discussion." she said. Santana grinned and nodded.

* * *

><p>"So I've been giving some serious thought to that whole baby discussion." Santana said as they laid in bed a few nights later. Rachel rolled over and raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Oh really?" she asked. Santana nodded.

"And... I want to have a kid with you someday, Rach. Maybe not now considering the show and all, but someday for sure. I mean, I know my marriage with Puck was awful, but we did have a great friendship beforehand and I think that Lucy is the greatest thing we've ever done together. I want to be able to feel that way about a child with you, except we'll have an awesome marriage. When I look at Lucy, I see all of the great qualities from Puck and I in that little five year old girl. I want to be able to look at a child one day and say 'We created that.' I want there to be a human that has the best qualities from you and I in them. I've always believed that Puck and I, regardless of how screwed up we are, created the most perfect human being ever. I will always think that, but I believe that you and I could create a perfect child too." she said.

"Hold on. That's it." Rachel said.

"What's it?" Santana asked, confused.

"You said that you and Noah created the most perfect human being ever and you want the baby to have both of our great qualities in it. What if... What if you donated the egg, Noah donated the sperm, and I carried it? That way it really would be the most perfect child ever _and _it would be biologically related to Lucy. I mean, Noah would have to agree, of course, but I don't think he would mind as long as we at least gave him visitation rights. It would sort of be how you and Lucy are. He has custody, but you get to see her whenever you want." Rachel said, sighing as Santana's phone rang.

"Sorry, babe. Hold on." she said, answering. "Hello?" she said.

_"San, I know you said not to call, but this is important."_ Devon said.

"What?" she asked.

_"The show got picked up for a second season."_ he announced.

"Are you serious?" Santana exclaimed happily.

_"Yep."_ he said.

"That's amazing!" she said.

_"Congrats, babe."_ he said.

"Thanks!" she said, hanging up.

"What's going on?" Rachel asked. Santana grinned.

"The show got picked up for a second season." she announced. Rachel grinned and kissed her wife as her own phone rang.

"Hello?" she answered.

_"Rach, its Les. I know Devon just called Santana, but I wanted to tell you that the show got picked up for a second season and they want you to join as a series regular."_ her manager said.

"Really?" she whispered.

_"Yep. Are you interested?"_ he asked.

"Well, of course I am. We'll talk when I get back, okay?" she asked.

_"Sure thing babe."_ he said, hanging up.

"What's up?" Santana asked.

"They want me to be a series regular." Rachel said. Santana grinned and kissed the diva.

"I'm so proud of you." she whispered against her lips.

* * *

><p>"I'm gonna call Puck and ask him if he'd be interested in doing that for us." Santana asked as they woke up the next morning. Rachel smiled and handed her the phone.<p>

_"Hello?"_ he answered.

"Puck? Hey." Santana said nervously.

_"Sup, San?"_ he asked

"Uh... Rach and I were talking and... Well, someday we want to have kids and we were wondering if you'd be the sperm donor. I'm going to donate the egg and this way the baby wouldn't even be a half sibling to Lucy." Santana said.

_"Well... I... What about your show?"_ Puck asked.

"It wouldn't be right now, Puck." she explained.

_"Right... Well, yea... I mean... How would that work though? Like after the baby's born?"_ he asked.

"It'd be like how things are with Lucy and I. You have custody, but I can see her whenever. We'd have custody of the baby, but you'd be able to see it whenever you wanted." Santana explained.

_"Yea... I'm in."_ Puck said. Santana grinned and nodded at Rachel. "Just tell me when." he said.

"For sure. Thanks, Puck." Santana said.

_"No problem, babe. I'm actually kinda honored."_ he admitted. Santana grinned and hung up the phone.

"Now all we have to do is find the right time to have a baby." she said, kissing her wife.


	24. Chapter 24

"Rachel, over here!"

"Santana, this way!"

Santana and Rachel smiled as they stepped out of the limo. Grabbing her wife's hand, Santana pulled the tiny star in for a kiss.

"Give em what they want, right?" Santana said against her wife's lips.

"Sure, Mrs. Lopez." Rachel said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to change our names to Santana and Rachel Berry-Lopez?" Santana asked. Rachel chuckled.

"I told you. I was going to start being credited as Rachel Berry Lopez. No hyphen. I want this." she said, kissing the Latina softly. Santana smiled softly cupping her wife's chin before kissing her again.

"Okay, okay. Let's get to the interviews." Devon said, smirking. Santana grinned and walked over to the first interview. This was their first red carpet premiere since their wedding and Santana couldn't wait to show off her amazing marriage. They'd been married for a month and it'd been amazing. Things were exactly the same as before, except somehow they were better.

"Hey, Santana, Rachel." The two smiled at Mike, who was acting as an interviewer for this premiere.

"Hi." Rachel said, squeezing Santana's hand.

"Nobody has really seen much from you two since your wedding. How've you two been?" he asked. Santana grinned.

"Things have been amazing, Chang. I know a lot of people say that when they get married, but it really has been amazing. We've been trying to take the first month to really be by ourselves and make the first month about us and not work or anything." she said. Rachel smiled and nodded as Santana kissed her cheek.

"You could have at least called me." Mike said, smirking.

"Oh shut up, Chang." Santana teased.

"Anyway, Rachel, we just heard that you're being promoted to a series regular on the show." Mike said.

"Yea! Yes, I'm incredibly excited. Not only do I get to work with my amazingly talented wife, but I've been having such a great time working on the show." Rachel said, smiling happily. Santana smiled.

"Well, we're happy that we're going to have you permantely." Mike said. Santana and Rachel smiled at their friend.

* * *

><p>"I feel like this was a successful night, what about you?" Santana asked as they sat down in the VIP room. Rachel grinned and nodded. "So I've been thinking more about that whole kid situation."<p>

"Oh really?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded. "And?"

"I was... I really want to have a baby with you, my beautiful wife." Santana said, kissing the diva. Rachel giggled.

"Really?" Santana nodded. "I'll carry it, if you want me to." Rachel whispered. Santana smiled softly.

"Don't feel like you have to, sweetheart." she said, grabbing her wife's hands in her own.

"I want to, Santana. Really, I do." Rachel said, smiling at her wife. Santana grinned. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Santana said, kissing her wife. "But wait... What about the show?"

"I... I don't know. If I have to, I'll quit the show." Rachel said.

"Like hell you will." Santana said quickly. Rachel giggled. "I want us to have a baby."

"I do too, but sweetie, we have to think about this." she said. Santana nodded slowly. "Maybe... If I'm already pregnant..."

"Oh yea? How do we explain that? It was an accident?" Santana teased.

"I prefer unexpected surprise, thank you very much." Rachel shot back, grinning. Santana laughed.

"Look, I think we need to talk to the producers about this." she said. Rachel nodded and kissed her wife.

* * *

><p>"So they told me that I have to make a choice." Rachel said, hanging up her phone before sitting next to Santana on their couch.<p>

"Babe, I can't ask you to do that." the Latina said.

"You're not asking me to do anything, Santana. I want this. You want this. Hell, even Lucy wants this. This isn't about Hollywood or New York. This is about our family." Rachel said.

"So what do we do?" Santana asked.

"I... I don't know." Rachel said.


End file.
